Sweet Enemy
by godvelvet
Summary: Semua orang menganggap Baekhyun beruntung karena bisa mendapat beasiswa dan bisa tinggal di mansion keluarga Park. Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia memiliki hutang budi kepada Baekhyun, karena itu dia berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik dan menjaga Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Chanyeol. GS. Remake. Chanbaek. Baekyeol.
1. Prolog

**"Sweet Enemy"**

 **Remake Story; Originally by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

* * *

"Itu dia orangnya baru datang," Kai menunjuk dari jendela di lantai paling atas mansion itu, "Dia anak miskin itu, yang dipungut oleh mama Chanyeol."

"Mana?" Sehun ikut-ikutan mengintip di jendela dan mengernyit, "Sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja? Apa yang membuat mama Chanyeol memungutnya?"

"Karena dia anak kesayangan di sekolah yang didirikan oleh mama Chanyeol, nilai-nilai pelajarannya paling sempurna, dan otaknya jenius, meskipun dia datang dari keluarga miskin, dengar-dengar ayahnya baru meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, karena itulah Nyonya Park memutuskan menjadi penyandang dananya."

Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak tidak tertarik, sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam buku bacaannya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu dingin, muram dan tidak tersentuh, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa berdekatan dengannya, Park Chanyeol putera dari konglomerat nomor satu di negara ini. Sehun dan Kai adalah sebagian yang beruntung. Mereka dekat bukan karena Chanyeol membuka diri, tetapi karena kedua orangtua mereka memang bersahabat dan mereka sudah berkenalan sejak kecil. Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya. Papanya tidak pernah ada di mansion, sibuk dengan bisnisnya, dan Mamanya lebih senang berkeliaran di luar dengan kegiatan amal dan kebaikan hatinya, merasa bahagia karena dipuja orang sebagai pribadi yang darmawan. Meskipun Chanyeol sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya itu.

Dan Baekhyun, orang yang mereka bicarakan itu tentunya menjadi subjek terbaru mamanya untuk menuai pujian dari semua orang. Chanyeol mengernyit kesal. Mamanya selalu membuatnya repot, dan sekarang, dia menampung anak gelandangan itu di sini, di mansionnya. Chanyeol harus selalu berinteraksi dengan anak gelandangan dari keluarga miskin itu.

"Tapi dia cantik," Sehun bergumam lagi, kali ini mengamati dengan lebih intens, "Chanyeol, kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, merasa terganggu karena kedua temannya itu mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca, "Toh aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti, dia akan tinggal di mansion ini."

Kai mengernyit, "Mamamu memutuskan supaya dia tinggal di mansion keluarga Park? Aku pikir dia hanya akan menanggung biaya hidup dan pendidikannya."

"Baekhyun tidak punya rumah, karena ayahnya begitu miskin dan tidak mampu membayar hutang, rumah mereka disita oleh Bank, karena itu mama memutuskan menempatkannya di sini," Chanyeol mencibir, membayangkan betapa senangnya Baekhyun mendengar keputusan mamanya. Anak gelandangan itu pasti tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan sekalipun supaya bisa tinggal di mansion mewah, mansion keluarga Park. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum anak gelandangan itu mencoba menggerogoti harta mamanya. Semua orang sama, semuanya mengincar harta keluarga Park. Begitupun anak gelandangan itu, Chanyeol sangat yakin Baekhyun punya rencana buruk untuk menggerogoti kekayaan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya ya?" Sehun menangkap sorot kebencian di mata Chanyeol.

Dengan acuh Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak suka semua gelandangan miskin pengincar harta."

Sehun dan Kai saling melemparkan pandangan tahu sama tahu, akan gawat bagi Baekhyun, kalau Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Karena Chanyeol terkenal kejam dan tak berbelas kasihan kepada orang-orang yang tidak dia suka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari _limousine_ yang dikirimkan Nyonya Park kepadanya, dan tertegun menatap Mansion yang begitu indah di depannya. Astaga. Mansion ini besar sekali, seperti istana di negeri dongeng. Ini adalah mansion terbesar yang pernah Baekhyun lihat, yang bisa Baekhyun bayangkan. Tetapi kemudian Baekhyun mengernyit, mansion ini terlalu besar, terlalu mewah dan Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus tinggal di sini. Dia sudah berusaha menolak ketika Nyonya Park memintanya tinggal di Mansion keluarga Park yang terkenal itu, setelah Baekhyun tinggal sebatang kara karena kematian ayahnya. Tetapi Nyonya Park bersikeras, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya, Nyonya Park sudah membiayai sekolahnya, Baekhyun sangat berhutang budi kepadanya. Saat ini, ia sebatang kara di dunia ini. Baekhyun sepenuhnya tergantung kepada kebaikan hati Nyonya Park. Dia masih ingin sekolah, dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Itulah impian ayahnya, supaya Baekhyun menjadi anak pintar dan berpendidikan, sehingga bisa hidup lebih baik daripada ayahnya yang tidak mengenal bangku sekolahan. Digenggamnya kalung perak di lehernya, kalung itu sederhana, dengan liontin bulat yang bisa dibuka, di dalamnya ada foto Baekhyun bersama ayahnya. Kalung perak itu adalah benda miliknya yang paling berharga, satu-satunya peninggalan ayahnya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, dan dibeli ayahnya dari seluruh uang tabungannya selama bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan.

Seorang pelayan menjemputnya ke depan pintu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Park sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda, silahkan masuk, kamar anda sudah disiapkan."

Baekhyun menatap pelayan itu dengan gugup,"Eh… Apakah Nyonya Park ada di mansion?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Beliau tidak ada di mansion jam-jam segini, biasanya di malam hari beliau baru ada, itu pun kalau tidak ada undangan-undangan jamuan makan malam penting, tetapi saat ini Tuan Muda ada di mansion. Mari saya antar anda ke kamar anda."

Baekhyun mengangguk gugup, membiarkan pelayan itu mengambil kopernya, sejenak Baekhyun merasa malu karena koper bututnya tampak tidak pantas berada di dalam mansion semewah ini. Tetapi pelayan laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengikuti pelayan itu melangkah menaiki tangga lingkar dengan pegangan keemasan yang berkilau menuju lantai dua.

"Ini kamar anda, semoga anda betah di sini." pelayan itu membukakan sebuah pintu besar dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

Baekhyun masuk, lalu terpesona. Astaga. Luas kamar ini mungkin sama dengan luas mansion kecil yang dia tinggali bersama ayahnya dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Interiornya mewah, bergaya Eropa dengan nuansa keemasan. Karpet yang melingkupi seluruh lantainya juga begitu tebal, sampai-sampai Baekhyun merasa malu karena sepatu jeleknya tampak tidak pantas untuk menginjak karpet kamar itu.

"Silahkan anda beristirahat dulu, kalau anda butuh sesuatu tinggal tekan intercom di samping ranjang, kami akan menyediakannya. Oh ya, nanti malam silahkan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, Nyonya Park ingin bercakap-cakap dengan anda nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan pelayan itu melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan koper Baekhyun di kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, berdiri ditengah ranjang dan terpana, seolah-olah sedang berada di negeri dongeng.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya, dia menoleh ke pintu dan terpana. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok yang paling tampan yang pernah Baekhyun lihat. Lelaki itu bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang sudah ditutup dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh penghinaan.

"Kuharap kau nyaman di kamar ini," suara yang keluar begitu dingin, dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun memundurlan langkah menjauh.

"Kau… Kau siapa? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya jengkel, "Kenapa aku harus meminta permisi kepadamu? Ini mansionku."

Baekhyun tertegun, jadi inilah dia, Park Chanyeol, pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Park yang terkenal itu.

Baekhyun sering mendengar namanya disebut-sebut di berita atau di tabloid-tabloid. Park Chanyeol putera mahkota kerajaan bisnis Park yang berkepribadian buruk dan sering bertengkar dengan wartawan. Baekhyun dulunya tidak pernah tertarik dengan berita-berita itu, dia terlalu sibuk belajar di pagi hari dan kerja sambilan di malam harinya, tetapi satu yang pasti. Park Chanyeol yang asli jelas lebih tampan dari apa yang ditayangkan di televisi atau di tabloid-tabloid.

"Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu." Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan mencemooh kepada Baekhyun, "Kau pasti merasa beruntung sekali karena mamaku mengizinkanmu tinggal di mansion kami. Tapi kau jangan terlalu berbesar hati, aku akan menendangmu langsung dari mansion ini segera setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, karena tempat yang pantas untukmu bukanlah di mansion ini, tetapi di tempat kumuh, bersama para gelandangan sejenismu!" Chanyeol mengernyit menatap Baekhyun, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat rukun," Sehun tertawa geli ketika dia dan Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Baekhyun di lorong mansion, lalu Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menjauh, sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap dengan pandangan dingin.

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Sehun, "Jangan bercanda, aku benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya di mansion ini."

"Tapi kau tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mengusirnya dari sini."

"Hmmm…" Chanyeol tampak berpikir, "Jangan salah, aku sedang membuat sebuah rencana."

"Rencana apa?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Rencana yang bisa membuat mama mengusirnya dari mansion ini."

.

.

.

Mansion itu heboh, ketika di pagi harinya Nyonya Park berteriak marah karena salah satu kalung rubi favoritnya hilang. Kalung itu adalah benda yang berharga, selain karena harganya yang tak ternilai, kalung itu adalah kalung warisan yang diturunkan secara turun temurun kepada pengantin keluarga Park. Seluruh isi mansion begitu heboh, seluruh pelayan ribut mencari kalung itu, dan ketika tak juga ditemukan, mereka mulai saling menuduh.

"Dulu tidak pernah ada barang yang hilang di mansion ini."

"Iya dulu mansion ini sangat aman."

"Atau jangan-jangan karena anak itu? Kau pernah lihat kan? Anak angkat Nyonya Park yang ditempatkan di lantai dua itu, kemarin dia datang dan kalung Nyonya hilang, sungguh suatu kebetulan."

"Betul juga, sebelum kedatangan anak itu, mansion ini tidak pernah terdengar ada kejadian pencurian apapun."

Chanyeol kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan para pelayan yang saling berbisik-bisik itu. Dia tersenyum. Bagus. Bara sudah dinyalakan, tinggal menunggu angin menghembus supaya apinya membakar Baekhyun. Dengan langkah tenang Chanyeol melangkah memasuki ruang kerja mamanya yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah.

"Aku dengar kalung mama hilang," Chanyeol langsung menyapa dan duduk di kursi, di seberang meja kerja mamanya.

Nyonya Park mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas dihadapannya dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Benar-benar kecerobohan luar biasa, kalung itu warisan turun temurun keluarga Park, kalau para pelayan itu tidak bisa menemukannya, mama akan memecat mereka semua."

"Mama sudah lapor polisi?"

"Belum," Nyonya Park bersedekap, "Mama ingin para pelayan mencarinya dulu, kalau sampai malam mereka tidak bisa menemukannya, mama akan menghubungi polisi."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan?"

"Kebetulan apa?"

"Bahwa kalung mama hilang setelah anak gelandangan itu masuk ke rumah ini."

"Park Chanyeol! Jaga bicaramu." suara Nyonya Park meninggi, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau tuduhkan. Baekhyun adalah anak baik di sekolah, dan dia jenius dengan nilai tertinggi, bagaimana mungkin kau mencurigainya mengambil kalung itu?"

"Aku tidak mencurigainya, aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu suatu kebetulan." Chanyeol menatap mamanya dengan penuh perhitungan, "Kalung itu tidak ketemu sampai sekarang, dan kamar anak gelandangan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa pelayan, tidak ada ruginya kan mama memeriksa kamar anak itu?"

Nyonya Park termenung mendengar perkataan anak tunggalnya itu. Benar juga, tidak ada ruginya kan kalau dia memerintahkan pelayannya memeriksa kamar Baekhyun?

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang belajar dan mencoba memecahkan soal aritmatika yang rumit ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan beberapa pelayan masuk, diikuti Nyonya Park sendiri dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan sinar kebencian yang aneh di belakangnya.

"Nyonya Park?" Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari kursi belajarnya.

Nyonya Park hanya menatapnya datar, "Kau tidak keluar ya seharian ini?"

"Iya Nyonya Park, sepulang sekolah saya langsung belajar di kamar." Baekhyun menatap wajah-wajah yang menatapnya itu dengan bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Nyonya Park berdeham sebentar dan menggumam, "Kalau begitu kau mungkin belum dengar, kalung rubiku hilang entah kemana pagi tadi, dan seluruh penjuru rumah sudah dicari, tinggal kamar ini yang belum." Tiba-tiba pandangan Nyonya Park tampak malu, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, mungkin kami terpaksa memeriksa kamarmu, aku harap kami tidak akan menemukan kalung itu disini."

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi antara perasaan terhina dan sedih. Kalung Nyonya Park hilang, dan dia sebagai pendatang yang datang dari kelas miskin, harus menghadapi penghinaan karena dicurigai. Dengan pedih Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, "Silahkan periksa kamar ini."

Ketika para pelayan bergerak memeriksa seluruh bagian kamar, Baekhyun sungguh yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukan apapapun di kamar ini. Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengambil kalung rubi itu, bahkan dia tidak terpikirkan sama sekali akan bentuk kalung rubi itu.

Tetapi kemudian, seorang pelayan membuka laci pakaian Baekhyun dan terkesiap. Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tertegun. Di laci baju itu, dibawah pakaian-pakaian Baekhyun, ada kalung rubi itu tergeletak di sana.

Wajah Nyonya Park berubah-ubah antara kekecewaan dan kemarahan, "Aku sudah berbuat baik kepadamu, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan perbuatan yang begitu tidak terpuji."

Baekhyun pucat pasi, sungguh tidak menyangka kenapa kalung itu ada di sana, dia sungguh tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin?

Kemudian dia menangkap sinar kemenangan dan seringai menghina sekilas dari Chanyeol dan dia sadar. Lelaki itu pernah mengancam akan mendepaknya keluar dari mansion ini. Baekhyun sangat yakin ini adalah pekerjaan Chanyeol untuk memfitnahnya.

"Nyonya… Saya sungguh-sungguh tidak mengambil kalung itu." suara Baekhyun bergetar karena semua pelayan dan Nyonya Park menatapnya dengan menuduh, "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kalung itu berada di sana."

"Apa kau pikir kalung itu bisa jalan sendiri?" gumam Chanyeol dengan pandangan menghina.

Nyonya Park menghela nafas panjang. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Baekhyun, kau ikut ke ruanganku, aku harus mengevalusi kebijakanku memberikan bantuan kepadamu, kau sungguh-sungguh mengecewakanku!" dengan marah Nyonya Park membalikkan badannya dan pergi, para pelayan

langsung mengikutinya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol tetap tinggal di sana, bersedekap dan menatap Baekhyun dengan santai, "Well sepertinya kau akan lebih cepat didepak dari sini, tidak perlu menunggu sampai kau lulus sekolah," gumamnya mengejek.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca antara perasaan malu dan marah luar biasa, "Kau sungguh jahat!" desisnya penuh emosi.

Tanpa perasaan Chanyeol terkekeh dan kemudian matanya berubah kejam ketika melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya setengah takut.

Chanyeol terus mendekat sampai Baekhyun terjebak di tembok, "Tempatmu bukan di sini, tempatmu di sana di tempat kumuh bersama para gelandangan, aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Jadi jangan bermimpi kau bisa tinggal dan menikmati kemewahan di mansion ini." tatapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertarik ke kilatan cahaya dari dada Baekhyun, matanya beralih dan menemukan kalung perak yang sangat bagus di sana.

"Kalung apa itu?" tangannya meraih kalung itu dan Baekhyun dengan defensif berusaha melindungi kalung peninggalan ayahnya, tetapi Chanyeol memaksa sehingga rantai kalung itu lepas, dan Chanyeol merenggut kalung itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan!" Baekhyun berusaha berteriak dan meraih kalung itu, tetapi tubuh Chanyeol terlalu tinggi.

Chanyeol menatap kalung itu, lalu dengan jahat mengantonginya, "Sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga ya? Aku akan mengambilnya, sebagai hukuman karena kau mencuri kalung ibuku."

"Aku tidak mencuri kalung itu, aku tahu kau yang memfitnahku!" Baekhyun berteriak, berusaha mengejar Chanyeol,

"Kembalikan kalungku!"

"Tidak, aku memutuskan akan memilikinya," dengan kejam Chanyeol membalikkan langkah dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Sore sudah beranjak malam ketika Baekhyun turun dari bis. Dia diusir dari mansion itu karena dituduh mencuri, dan Nyonya Park mengatakan akan mencabut semua bantuannya kepada Baekhyun, serta Baekhyun harus berterima kasih kepadanya karena Nyonya Park memutuskan tidak akan melaporkan Baekhyun kepada polisi, karena kalau tidak, Baekhyun akan dipenjara. Sekarang Baekhyun berdiri di dekat kompleks rumah kumuh, rumahnya yang dulu. Dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak punya rumah karena rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu sudah disita, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dan… Perutnya lapar, tapi dia juga tidak punya uang, yang dia bawa ketika keluar dari mansion Nyonya Park hanyalah pakaian-pakaiannya. Sambil menekan perutnya yang mulai terasa perih, Baekhyun melangkah ke emperan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup dan duduk di sana. Seperti melengkapi kepedihannya, hujan turun dengan derasnya, meniupkan hawa dingin dan cipratan air yang mulai membasahinya, emperan toko itu ternyata tidak cukup melindunginya.

Lapar dan sakit hati, Baekhyun teringat akan ayahnya dan menangis. Diingatnya ketika ayahnya pulang sambil membawa jatah makan siang di proyek bangunannya untuk Baekhyun, ayahnya berpuasa tidak makan siang supaya bisa membagi jatah makan siangnya dengan Baekhyun, mereka lalu makan sepiring berdua, meskipun hanya makanan sederhana, tetapi karena dimakan dengan penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia, terasa begitu nikmat.

Ayahnya adalah sosok malaikat dalam hidup Baekhyun, meskipun mereka tidak beruntung dalam hal keuangan, tetapi mereka berbahagia dalam kesederhanaan, bisa memiliki satu sama lain. Baekhyun selalu mengingat pesan ayahnya supaya dia selalu menjaga hatinya.

"Kita ini orang miskin Baekhyun, tetapi jangan sampai kita juga miskin hati. Isilah hatimu dengan kebaikan, maka kau akan menjadi orang kaya di hadapan Tuhan."

Dan sekarang ayahnya sudah tiada. Kecelakaan di tempat kerja, ayahnya tertimpa batu ketika sedang mengopernya ke atas, ayahnya berkerja sebagai buruh bangunan di sebuah proyek pembangunan apartment, dan ayahnya meninggal seketika. Di tengah hujan deras ini, hati Baekhyun hancur mengingat ayahnya, dan kalung liontin kenangan ayahnya sudah direnggut oleh Chanyeol yang jahat itu. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir deras. Rasanya lebih baik dia mati saja.

.

.

.

"Mama masih kecewa dengan Baekhyun, mama tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu." Nyonya Park mendesah sedih sambil menatap makan malamnya, hujan deras turun di luar, dan dia hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol di meja makan yang besar itu. Tuan Park sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya di luar negeri.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Yah, mama seharusnya tahu, orang miskin biasanya memang tergoda menjadi pencuri ketika mereka dihadapkan pada barang-barang berharga."

Nyonya Park menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dulunya mama berpikir Baekhyun akan berbeda," Nyonya Park mendesah, "Kau tahu, kita berhutang budi kepadanya."

Hutang Budi? Chanyeol mengernyit Nyonya Park menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lembut,

"Kau masih kecil waktu itu, mungkin kau lupa." Nyonya Park mulai bercerita, "Dulu ada seorang pemain biola terkenal, namanya Byun Il Woo, dia berasal dari keluarga miskin, tidak mengenal sekolah, tetapi sangat berbakat, dia sahabat papamu."

Chanyeol tidak mengingatnya, tetapi entah kenapa ada dorongan samar-samar ingatan di benaknya.

"Suatu hari, ada penculik, kau waktu itu sedang berumur 5 tahun, kau bermain-main sendirian di lorong kantor papamu. Di saat yang sama, Il Woo sedang mengunjungi papamu untuk persiapan kunjungannya ke Austria, dia menerima kontrak kerja untuk tampil di konser-konser besar di seluruh dunia, masa depannya sangat cerah." Tatapan mata Nyonya Park menerawang, mengenang masa lalu, "Dan dia menemukan penculik itu sedang berusaha menculikmu, penculik itu sudah menyekap dan membawamu, tetapi Il Woo mencegahnya…"

Nyonya Park menghela nafas panjang. "Penculik itu membawa pisau…dan melukai Il Woo… Tetapi dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu, petugas keamanan datang dan penculik itu ditangkap, kau selamat, kembali dalam pelukan kami."

"Dimana Il Woo sekarang ma?" Chanyeol mengernyit, dia tidak pernah mendengar pemain biola terkenal bernama Il Woo sampai sekarang. Kalau dia memang berbakat dan bermasa depan saat itu, pasti sekarang dia sudah di elu-elukan dan terkenal sampai penjuru dunia.

Nyonya Park menyusut air matanya, "Il Woo… Penculik itu mencabik tangan kirinya dengan pisau, dan mengenai saraf yang paling penting, luka itu membuat Il Woo tidak akan pernah bisa bermain biola seumur hidupnya. Karirnya hancur dan seluruh masa depannya hancur, papamu sebenarnya berusaha menolongnya, tetapi dia menolak semua bantuan dari papamu, dia menghilang." Nyonya Park menatap Chanyeol sendu, "Dua puluh tahun kemudian, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan melihat kemiripannya dengan Il Woo…"

"Apakah maksud mama…?" wajah Chanyeol memucat ketika berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah anak perempuan Byun Il Woo, dan kita punya hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga mereka, karena menyelamatkanmulah Il Woo kehilangan masa depannya, membuatnya dan anak perempuannya hidup miskin selama ini." Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Nyonya Park berubah tajam, "Mama tahu bukan Baekhyun yang mencuri kalung mama."

Wajah Chanyeol yang sudah pucat mendengar informasi itu semakin memucat, "Apa?"

"Kau yang melakukannya." Nyonya Park menatap tajam, "Mama tahu Baekhyun tidak akan berbuat begitu, dia terlalu jujur dan polos untuk mencuri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa mama mengusirnya dari mansion ini?" suara Chanyeol berubah cemas. Dia telah salah paham selama ini, dia telah membuat Baekhyun terusir dari rumah ini, karena pandangan jahatnya pada kemiskinan Baekhyun. Padahal semua penderitaan yang menimpa Baekhyun, semuanya berakar kepadanya! Karena ayah Baekhyun berusaha menyelamatkannya!

"Mama ingin kau belajar dari kesalahanmu, supaya kau tidak gegabah bertindak, dan menilai orang dari kaya dan miskinnya… Chanyeol, mau kemana kau?"

Chanyeol bahkan tidak menoleh ketika tergesa meninggalkan ruangan, "Aku akan mencari Baekhyun!" Dan Nyonya Park duduk di ruang makan itu, melap bibirnya dengan elegan dan tersenyum, Chanyeol rupanya telah belajar menjadi dewasa.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengumpat-umpat sepanjang perjalanan, hujan deras ini menghalangi perjalanannya mencari Baekhyun ke daerah perumahan kumuh, tempat rumah Baekhyun dulu berada, Chanyeol tahu alamat ini dari mamanya. Ketika sampai, Chanyeol makin frustrasi, karena lokasi perumahan kumuh itu sangat jelek, dan penuh dengan gang sempit yang saling berdesak-desakan, dan tidak bisa dimasuki mobil. Dengan marah Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa hujan, lalu berdiri mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Baekhyun di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan alamat lama rumah Baekhyun? Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun pasti kembali ke sini, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, bekas rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu pasti menjadi tujuan utamanya. Sejenak rasa cemas dan bersalah menyesaki dadanya. Tuhan, kalau sampai Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa, maka Chanyeol akan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di emperan toko di sudut sana, dengan penuh harapan, Chanyeol berlari menembus hujan ke sana. Di temukannya Baekhyun sedang duduk meringkuk kedinginan di emperan toko itu, bekas-bekas air mata ada di pipinya.

Semula Baekhyun tidak mengenali lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di depannya, seolah muncul begitu saja dari tirai hujan, tetapi begitu mengenali bahwa lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol, tatapannya berubah waspada.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Chanyeol langsung berlutut sampai kepala mereka hampir sejajar, "Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku, kuharap kau mau pulang kembali ke mansion bersamaku."

Pulang ke mansion? Untuk kemudian disiksa oleh Chanyeol kembali dengan kebenciannya? Tidak!

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" wajah Baekhyun berubah keras kepala, "Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang-orang kaya seperti kalian, aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan dan rumah sementara besok, kau… Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti dan menghina orang-orang miskin seperti aku lagi!"

Hati Chanyeol terasa dirobek oleh perkataan Baekhyun yang penuh kepedihan itu, "Baekhyun, aku minta maaf." bisiknya lembut,

"Aku telah salah paham selama ini, Mama sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, dan aku menyesal, ini…" Chanyeol mengeluarkan liontin Baekhyun dari tangannya, "Ini liontinmu, aku lihat ada foto ayahmu di sana, ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu, kukembalikan kepadamu," dengan tak kalah lembut

Chanyeol menggenggamkan liontin itu di jemari Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menerima kalung itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Oh Terima kasih Tuhan! Kalung itu akhirnya kembali kepadanya. Tetapi dia tetap menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada,

"Ke…kenapa kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?" pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benak Baekhyun, apakah Chanyeol punya rencana jahat yang lain untuknya.

"Baekhyun, percayalah, aku sungguh menyesal, kumohon kau ikut aku pulang kembali ke mansion, akan aku ceritakan semuanya, aku bersumpah akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang." Chanyeol mulai frustrasi, berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu… Kau tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku lagi?"

"Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku… Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan keluarga kalian."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya!" suara Chanyeol meninggi, "Kumohon Baekhyun, apakah kau ingin menyiksaku dalam penyesalan? Kumohon ikutlah pulang ke mansion bersamaku, izinkan aku membalas budi dan menebus kesalahanku."

Baekhyun termenung.

"Kumohon Baekhyun." nada frustrasi mulai mewarnai suara Chanyeol, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tersiksa.

Ahkirnya Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya yang langsung disambut dengan desahan lega Chanyeol, lelaki itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di kepala Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau akan basah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih kuat daripada kau," dengan lembut Chanyeol menghela Baekhyun dan mereka berlari menembus hujan masuk ke mobil.

Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik Baekhyun. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung kepada ayahmu, tetapi ayahmu akan tenang di sana, karena kau ada dalam penjagaanku. Janji Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Bukan begitu caranya." Chanyeol mengerutkan alis, dan dengan tidak sabar meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu memposisikan jemari Baekhyun dengan benar memegang garpu dan pisau itu,

"Begini cara memegangnya, kalau kau salah memegang. Tuan dan Nyonya besar yang terhormat itu akan menyadarinya dan mempermalukanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mempermalukan Baekhyun, meskipun aku termasuk di golongan Nyonya besar yang kau maksud Chanyeol."

Nyonya Park yang sedang duduk membaca di sudut ruangan menyeletuk, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk di sana, geli memperhatikan Chanyeol yang dengan tidak sabaran mengajari Baekhyun tata cara makan resmi di jamuan makan malam terhormat.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah mamanya dan mengerutkan kening, "Mama mungkin tidak akan melakukannya. Tetapi teman-teman mama akan berbisik-bisik dengan hidung mereka yang angkuh dan memuakkan." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi, "Coba pegang garpu itu dengan lebih elegan, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol tampak tidak sabaran, pemarah dan kaku sedangkan Baekhyun lebih tampak ketakutan dengan sikap Chanyeol. Nyonya Park tersenyum, anak laki-lakinya ini memang terbiasa bersikap kasar, bahkan meskipun tujuannya baik, Chanyeol tetap membungkusnya dengan sikap kasar. Semoga saja Baekhyun menyadari dan terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah membuatnya terkejut dengan bersikap baik kepada Baekhyun selama ini, meskipun masih kaku dan kadang sinis, anak lelakinya itu tampak sudah menerima kehadiran Baekhyun sebagai bagian dari mansion ini. Dari malam itu, sejak Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun dengan penuh tekad pada malam berhujan itu, anak lelakinya benar-benar memegang teguh pendiriannya bahwa dia akan menjaga Baekhyun dan menjadi kakak yang baik. Meskipun mereka berdua tampak begitu serasi lebih daripada kakak dan adik. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang begitu tampan, berdiri dan menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, mengatur cara jemari Baekhyun menggenggam dengan baik, kemudian ditatapnya Baekhyun yang begitu cantik dibalik penampilan rapuhnya yang menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi itu. Mereka begitu cocok bersama, Nyonya Park membatin, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin kalau tentang hal itu, lebih baik diserahkan kepada yang muda-muda saja untuk memutuskan...

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **I've warned you that this is remake story.**

 **Thankyou for reading**


	2. Chapter 1

**"Sweet Enemy"**

 **Remake Story; Originally by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

* * *

 _ **"Cinta adalah ketika kau ingin memberi sebanyak mungkin bahkan ketika kau tidak diminta"**_

* * *

Pagi itu, sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Baekhyun mampir ke _Garden Cafe_ , cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang berkilauan. Memantulkan nuansa taman di sekelilingnya. Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan yang sering dilalui Baekhyun ketika berjalan kaki menuju kampusnya… Dulu pada awalnya Baekhyun ragu memasuki cafe itu karena sepertinya harganya mahal, dia hanya berdiri di depan cafe itu, merasa tertarik tetapi ragu. Tetapi seorang pelayan, yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan cafe itu menyapanya dengan ramah, mempersilahkannya masuk sehingga akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Pelayan yang ramah itu bernama Joonmyeon dan mereka akhirnya berteman. Sekarang setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Baekhyun pasti akan mampir ke cafe ini untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya : Oreo Milkshake. Baekhyun sangat menyukai susu, dan ketika pertama kali memilih menu di cafe itu, matanya langsung mengarah ke bagian milkshake. Dia mencoba oreo milkshake, dari susu yang nikmat, dengan _whipped cream_ yang lembut di atasnya, tentu saja dipadukan dengan remahan oreo yang bercampur putihnya susu menjadikan warnanya abu-abu yang menggugah selera.

"Milkshake lagi, Baekhyun?" Joonmyeon langsung menyapanya dan menyebutkan pesanannya, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat memesan.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Ya. Yang biasanya."

Joonmyeon menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan mencela, "Dan aku heran kau tidak bertambah gemuk padahal kau mengkonsumsi minuman itu setiap hari, kau terlalu kurus, mungkin kau harus menambah porsi makanmu."

"Aku sedang dalam program penggemukan, karena itulah aku memesan milkshake setiap hari." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum geli. Dia duduk di kursi tinggi di depan _counter_ bar yang menyediakan sarapan dan kopi hangat tiap pagi, dan berubah menjadi bar minuman kalau menjelang malam. Beberapa saat kemudian Joonmyeon datang membawakan pesanannya. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang, lalu menyedot Milkshake itu dari sedotan besar di gelas tingginya, rasa manis, gurih, dan nikmatnya susu bercampur oreo dan _whipped cream_ langsung berpadu di mulutnya, membuatnya senang. Dan yang pasti memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi suasana kampus yang tidak menyenangkan setiap hari. Baekhyun langsung mengerutkan keningnya, dan Joonmyeon yang masih berdiri di situ beserta beberapa pelayan lain yang menyiapkan pesanan sarapan di meja _counter_ rupanya memperhatikannya.

"Suasana kampus masih tidak menyenangkan, Baekhyun?" tanya Joonmyeon penuh pengertian.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Joonmyeon, lalu tersenyum sedih. Joonmyeon benar-benar sudah menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik. Lelaki itu ternyata bukan hanya sekedar pelayan. Dari cerita pelayan lain, Joonmyeon ternyata adalah orang kepercayaan dari pemilik cafe ini dan diberikan kendali penuh untuk mengelola cafe, tetapi dia menyerahkan tugas itu kepada orang yang lebih muda, kemudian memilih menjadi pelayan dan menikmati hidup dengan bercakap-cakap dan berbagi cerita bersama para pelanggannya. Dia lelaki setengah baya yang hidup sendirian. Berdasar gosip juga, lelaki ini kehilangan keluarganya di masa lalu dan kemudian memilih untuk hidup sendiri selamanya. "Mereka semua masih bersikap sama. Menjauh dan memusuhiku." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Dia memang sering bercerita tentang suasana kampusnya kepada Joonmyeon, karena lelaki itu sangat baik dan bersedia mendengarkan, Joonmyeon membuat Baekhyun teringat kepada ayahnya. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Kau harus tetap semangat dan melupakan mereka." Joonmyeon tersenyum bijaksana seperti biasanya, "Sebenci-bencinya orang kepadamu, hidupmu adalah hidupmu, jadi teruslah melangkah maju."

Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon dengan senyum tulus, 'Terima kasih, Joonmyeon... Aku senang berbagi cerita kepadamu, kau benarbenar mirip ayahku," gumamnya malu-malu.

Joonmyeon tertawa mendengar perkataannya, "Apakah kau memujiku karena ingin mendapatkan milkshake gratis?" godanya sambil tergelak, "Bersemangatlah! Oke. Aku harus kesana dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku." setelah melempar senyuman untuk terakhir kalinya, Joonmyeon membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri, menikmati oreo milkshakenya.

.

.

.

"Mereka menghebohkannya di kampusnya." Kai melirik ke arah Chanyeol, "Adikku yang cerita. Banyak yang memusuhi dan merendahkannya karena menganggapnya tak sederajat."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannnya dari buku yang dibacanya, "Siapa yang berani memusuhi Baekhyun di kampus?"

"Hampir semuanya," gumam Kai, "Yah sudah biasa terjadi kalau anak-anak keluarga kaya, di kampus khusus keluarga kaya akan merasa terganggu kalau tiba-tiba ada anak miskin yang naik status menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di antara mereka. Dulu Baekhyun hanyalah anak biasa yang mendapat beasiswa di sana, sekarang posisinya tentu berbeda, dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park, tinggal di mansion ini. Tentu saja permusuhan ini tidak terangterangan, tetapi ada. Anak itu tidak punya teman sama sekali."

"Dan bagaimana Baekhyun? Apakah adikmu bisa mengawasinya?"

"Tdak tahu," gumam Kai, "Dia satu tingkat di atas Baekhyun jadi tidak bisa mengawasinya terus menerus, menurutnya, Baekhyun biasa saja menghadapi semuanya, tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi perlakukan macam itu."

Chanyeol tercenung, "Apakah menurutmu dia butuh bantuanku?"

"Menurutku dia tidak butuh bantuan siapa-siapa." Kai tersenyum kagum, "Dia bisa menghadapimu dan mengalahkanmu, dan menurutku teman-teman di kampusnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk sendirian di kantin itu, di bagian paling ujung, tempatnya biasa duduk. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, tidak ada yang menyapanya. Begitulah kesehariannya di kampus paling terkenal milik keluarga Park ini. Tetapi tidak apa, dia sudah terbiasa. Dulu ketika masuk pertama kali ke sini dengan beasiswa dari mama Park, dia sudah dimusuhi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan manusia yang mereka pandang dari kelas rendahan. Bahkan banyak yang tampak merasa jijik hanya dengan tersentuh olehnya. Tetapi sekarang, ketika kabar bahwa dia tinggal dan diangkat anak oleh Nyonya Park di mansionnya sudah menyebar. Aura permusuhan itu terasa lebih kental dan menguar di udara meskipun makin tertahankan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Sapaan manis itu membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan baju dan penampilan mahalnya.

"Silahkan." Baekhyun mempersilahkan meskipun masih merasa bingung, siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengenalnya selama berada di kampus ini? Seharusnya perempuan secantik ini sangat terkenal di sini, apalagi dari penampilannya yang jelas-jelas berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Namaku Ji Eun." perempuan cantik itu meletakkan piring makanannya di meja lalu duduk di depan Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis kepadanya, "Aku baru pindah kesini, sebelumnya aku kuliah di London, tetapi mama sakit sehingga aku memutuskan tinggal dekat dengannya." dia tersenyum manis, "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu, Baekhyun dan tahu mereka memusuhimu karena alasan yang cukup konyol, jangan pedulikan mereka ya."

Baekhyun menatap Ji Eun yang tampak begitu tulus di depannya, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa," gumamnya lembut.

Ji Eun menatap menantang kepada beberapa orang di kantin yang menatap mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, "Aku akan menjadi temanmu di sini, supaya mereka menyadari betapa konyolnya memusuhi seseorang hanya berdasarkan kekayaan dan kemiskinan."

Baekhyun tersenyum tertahan melihat kekeraskepalaan Ji Eun, "Terima kasih Ji Eun, aku senang kau mau menjadi temanku."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah?" Chanyeol menyambut Baekhyun di _ballroom_ mansion mereka, dengan gayanya yang elegan dan tetap tampan. Lelaki itu sekarang memegang beberapa cabang perusahaan Park dan menjalankannya dengan baik. Karena kesibukannya, sangat jarang Chanyeol berada di rumah sore-sore begini. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mencoba tersenyum. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang baik. Chanyeol benar-benar melaksanakan janjinya untuk bersikap baik kepada Baekhyun di rumah ini, meskipun kadang lelaki itu masih menyimpan arogansi dan sikap kasarnya.

"Baik-baik saja." jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku dengar mereka memusuhimu."

"Mereka memusuhiku sejak awal, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa Chanyeol."

"Kau adikku." suara Chanyeol terdengar keras, "Mereka tidak boleh memusuhimu, itu penghinaan terhadap keluarga Park."

Baekhyun meringis mendengar suara mengancam Chanyeol, dia takut lelaki itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seperti memaksa semua orang berteman dengannya misalnya. Baekhyun berpikir itu bukan ide baik. Teman-temannya tidak bisa dipaksa menerimanya, ketika mereka dipaksa, yang timbul nanti malahan permusuhan yang lebih mendalam.

"Jangan lakukan apapun atas nama keluarga Park." Baekhyun menyela dengan waspada, "Berjanjilah."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya marah, "Kenapa aku harus berjanji kepadamu? Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka, tidak perlu diatur-atur olehmu."

"Kau berhak melakukan apapun yang kau mau, selama itu tidak berpengaruh kepadaku." Baekhyun mengeluarkan senjatanya, menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku Chanyeol, tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memang pernah mengucapkan janji itu, di malam yang berhujan, tetapi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Aku toh tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadamu, malahan aku membantumu supaya tidak dimusuhi di kampus. Aku akan memperingatkan dewan sekolah supaya memperingatkan teman-temanmu atas perlakukan mereka kepadamu, mereka harus bersikap baik kepada adikku."

"Kau hanya akan menghina mereka dan memaksa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka suka. Oh ya, mereka mungkin akan bersikap baik kepadaku, tetapi mereka akan semakin membenciku."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kau harusnya tahu Baekhyun, kami para orang kaya tidak peduli apa yang ada di hati semua orang. Yang penting mereka bersikap baik dan menghormati kami."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Tetapi aku bukan orang kaya Chanyeol, aku tidak mau orang berbuat baik kepadaku dengan menjilat atau kebaikan palsu, tetapi di belakangnya menanam kebencian." lalu Baekhyun teringat kepada Ji Eun, "Lagipula akhirnya aku punya seorang teman."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Ji Eun, Han Ji Eun, dulu dia sekolah di London, dan baru pindah kemari di awal bulan, dia berkata bahwa sikap semua orang yang memusuhiku hanya karena harta adalah konyol dan dia bersedia berteman denganku." Baekhyun terkekeh kembali mengingat kata-kata Ji Eun dan kedekatan mereka setelahnya, mereka cocok mengobrol bersama dan sepertinya benar-benar bisa bersahabat, "Aku senang menemukan orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit seperti Ji Eun."

"Aku juga orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit," sela Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan santai

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol menantang, "Kau adalah orang kaya yang berpikiran paling sempit yang pernah kukenal Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, mencoba kelihatan tersinggung, "Aku hanya berpikiran sempit kepada orang-orang tertentu saja."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Oh ya, tentu saja."

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati Baekhyun. Tentang Ji Eun itu, kau harus memahami motif dibalik keputusannya menjadi temanmu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku tahu Ji Eun orang yang tulus." jawab Baekhyun yakin.

Chanyeol mengernyit menatap Baekhyun. _Ji Eun, kenapa nama_ _itu terdengar tidak asing?_

.

.

.

"Namanya Ji Eun, dari keluarga Han yang terkenal itu. Pantas aku merasa dia tidak asing," Chanyeol duduk di depan meja kantor mamanya yang besar. Sang mama yang dari tadi tampak menelusuri pekerjaannya terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak laki-laki satu-satunya.

"Dan kalau mama boleh tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi tertarik kepadanya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis, "Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Baekhyun di kampusnya."

Sang mama menumpukan jemarinya di dagunya, "Dan menurutmu itu aneh? Apakah kau tidak bisa berpandangan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang memang benar-benar tulus?"

"Itu aneh karena dia tiba-tiba mucul setelah sekian lama."

Nyonya Park tersenyum, "Mungkin memang kebetulan yang aneh..." sang mama melepas kacamatanya di meja dan menatap Chanyeol, "Han Ji Eun adalah perempuan yang pernah ditunangkan kepadamu sejak kau dilahirkan. Itu adalah salah satu janji antara kakekmu dengan kakek Ji Eun."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Kau punya tunangan sejak kecil. Tetapi karena Ji Eun tubuhnya lemah, dia dirawat di London dan bersekolah di sana sejak kecil. Dia seumuran denganmu, tetapi karena sakitnya dia terlambat bersekolah, mungkin karena itulah dia bisa setingkat dengan Baekhyun. Dan karena dia sejak kecil di London-lah, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini."

"Kenapa mama tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang pertunangan ini?"

"Karena hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi, sebab ketika usiamu lima tahun setelah kejadian percobaan penculikan itu, papamu membatalkan kesepakatan itu. Seperti mama bilang tadi, itu adalah janji yang dibuat oleh kakekmu dengan kakek Ji Eun, mama tidak tahu alasan papamu membatalkannya, mungkin dia berpikiran kalau kesepakatan itu tidak relevan lagi di jalan sekarang, papamu adalah orang yang berpandangan modern… Kau bisa menanyakan alasan pastinya nanti kalau beliau sudah pulang dari Eropa."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya makin dalam. Entah kenapa dia merasa bukanlah suatu kebetulan Ji Eun muncul di kehidupan mereka dan menjadi sahabat Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah di balkon sambil menghirup udara segar yang berhembus dari luar, rasanya dingin, menyejukkan dan menyenangkan. Rasanya begitu damai berdiri di sini. Dipegangnya kalung pemberian dari almarhum papanya dan tersenyum. Sang papa pasti senang melihatnya diurus di sini. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyalahkan papanya karena hidup miskin. Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan papanya karena kehilangan bakat di jemarinya yang membuatnya terpuruk menjadi seorang buruh bangunan. Mereka memang miskin, tetapi mereka bahagia, hidup dengan penuh cinta di rumah mereka yang kecil tetapi hangat. Tidak perlu takut akan niat lain di balik kebaikan orangorang, karena mereka tidak punya apapun untuk diincar. Kehidupan di masa itu biarpun sulit dan berkekurangan, tetapi terasa menyenangkan karena kehangatan yang mereka miliki.

Suara alunan biola membuat Baekhyun teralih dari lamunannya, suara itu terdengar dekat dari sini, dari ruang keluarga. Alunannnya begitu indah, memainkan musik yang menyayat hati, terbawa oleh hembusan angin merasuk hingga ke jiwa. Baekhyun berdiri dengan ragu di ruang keluarga, lalu melangkah masuk. Ada seorang lelaki sedang memainkan biola di tengah ruangan, lelaki yang tampan dan sepertinya seumuran dengan Chanyeol. _Siapa lelaki ini?_ Lelaki itu menyelesaikan alunan lagunya dengan nada pedih yang semakin pelan, menyisakan kesesakan bagi yang mendengarkan, karena terbawa oleh kesedihan nadanya. Lalu berhenti, menghela napas, dan menatap Baekhyun, seolah baru menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di sana.

"Hai." lelaki itu meletakkan biolanya dengan anggun di meja, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti Baekhyun, kenalkan aku Sehun," dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan gugup Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan itu. "Aku sudah lama melihatmu, bahkan sejak kau datang pertama kali ke mansion ini, aku salah satu sahabat Chanyeol," senyum lembutnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, "Tetapi baru sekarang aku berkesempatan berbicara langsung denganmu."

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku sudah curiga kau tak tahan untuk memainkan biola dari koleksi papa," suara Chanyeol menyela di pintu, lelaki itu melangkah masuk, dan kemudian berdiri tertegun, mengernyit kepada Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Baekhyun?"

Sehun tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, "Dia mengikuti alunan permainan biolaku dan masuk ke sini, ah, aku harus pergi." Sehun melirik ke arah jam tangannya, "Terima kasih sudah meminjamiku biola itu Chanyeol," sebelum keluar, Sehun mengedipkan matanya kepada Baekhyun.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Jangan berhubungan dengan Sehun, jangan melakukan kontak dengannya, pokoknya jangan sampai kau berinteraksi dengannya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia benci perempuan." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan serius, "Dia dipanggil sebagai penghancur hati perempuan, semuanya. Tidak peduli tua atau muda, bersuami atau lajang, semua akan dihanyutkan dalam pesonanya untuk kemudian dihancurkan. Dia menyimpan kebencian yang mendalam kepada ibu kandungnya yang meninggalkannya, lalu melampiaskannya kepada semua perempuan. Jangan pernah dekati dia atau kau akan menjadi korbannya."

Baekhyun menghela napas, sedikit merinding mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Kalau memang benar deskripsi Chanyeol tentang Sehun, dia pasti akan menghindarinya. Tetapi entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh ketika dia melihat Sehun tadi, perasaan aneh yang akrab, seolah-olah dia telah mengenal Sehun sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Keadaan makin buruk ya." Ji Eun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun di kelas sambil menatap ke sekeliling, beberapa orang tampak langsung berbisik-bisik melihat Ji Eun mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Ji Eun dan tersenyum sedih,

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Ji Eun terkekeh, "Pendapat orang-orang yang picik dan dangkal sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku. Aku senang dengan yang kulakukan, lagipula aku dulu sama sepertimu, tidak punya teman."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Ji Eun dan menatap dengan tertarik, "Benarkah?" Mana mungkin orang secantik Ji Eun dan tampak jelas dari keluarga berkelas pula bisa merasakan tidak punya teman?

"Aku dulu sering sakit-sakitan dan tinggal kelas. Pada akhirnya aku harus diam di dalam rumah dan menjalani perawatan." Mata Ji En menerawang jauh, "Dan kemudian teman-temanku hanyalah para dokter dan perawat dan hilir mudik."

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Bukan sakit yang penting." Ji Eun memalingkan muka dan menatap buku di tangannya, "Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, dan aku masih tidak suka membicarakannya." lalu perempuan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang begitu bening,

"Maafkan ya."

Baekhyun langsung luluh dan tersenyum pengertian pada Ji Eun, "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sembuh."

"Ya. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu Baekhyun." Jawab Ji Eun, setengah berbisik.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Ini sekali lagi Remake yaa;)**

 **Sebelum ngeremake ini, saya juga udah searching kalau-kalau ada yang udah pernah remake dengan maincast Chanbaek, tapi saya cuma nemu versi YunJae sama versi KyuMin. Kemarin ada yang bilang kalau ini udah pernah di remake ke versi Chanbaeknya, boleh minta link yang versi Chanbaek? Soalnya saya ngga nemu. Kalau memang udah ada versi Chanbaeknya nanti ff ini pasti saya hapus kok. Terimakasih;))**


	3. Chapter 2

**"Sweet Enemy"**

 **Remake Story; Originally by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

* * *

 ** _"Cinta terpendam adalah cinta yang paling sulit dipadamkan"_**

* * *

"Kau sedang apa?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja muncul di dapur dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang memanaskan sesuatu dan mengaduk-ngaduknya di panci, lelaki itu tampak tertarik dan melangkah memasuki dapur, mendekat ke arah kompor, kemudian mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan malu, dia tidak menyangka akan dipergoki Chanyeol di dapur selarut ini.

"Ini biji vanila yang direbus bersama susu putih cair."

"Untuk minuman?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke panci, airnya belum mendidih tetapi sudah tampak makin menghangat, Baekhyun harus mengaduknya karena kalau sampai airnya mendidih dan tidak diaduk busanya akan naik dan tumpah dari panci, "Aku biasa meminumnya kalau sedang tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau bisa meminta pelayan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak." Baekhyun bergumam, "Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, mereka semua sudah beristirahat, aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Baekhyun." suara Chanyeol berubah tajam, khas dikeluarkannya ketika dia merasa jengkel kepada Baekhyun, "Para pelayan di mansion ini dibayar untuk melayani majikannya. Dan kau adalah anggota keluarga ini, salah satu majikan mereka."

"Ya… Aku tahu… Hanya saja aku tidak ingin mengganggu orang-orang yang sudah beristirahat malam."

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas sikap keras kepala Baekhyun. Dia melangkah, duduk di kursi kayu di depan meja kayu besar yang ada di dapur itu. Susu itu sudah mengeluarkan aroma harum yang khas, aroma wangi vanila dan gurihnya susu menguar, memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau bilang tadi kau tidak bisa tidur? Kenapa?" Kenapa Chanyeol tidak pergi saja dan membiarkan Baekhyun memasak susu vanilla hangatnya dengan tenang? Baekhyun membatin dalam hati. Tetapi kemudian menghela napas dan menjawab.

"Kadang-kadang aku memang susah tidur, terjadi begitu saja. Tidak bisa dijelaskan kenapa."

"Hmmm." Chanyeol menaruh tanganya di meja, "Karena banyak masalah di kampus?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Susu di panci sudah mendidih dan Baekhyun mematikan kompor. Ketika akan menuang ke mug, dia menyadari bahwa isinya cukup banyak. "Mau?" tanyanya menawarkan ke Chanyeol.

"Mau. Kebetulan aku juga sedang susah tidur." lelaki itu menjawab sambil tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang muncul di wajahnya yang angkuh itu. "Karena aku mendengar selain si Ji Eun itu, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku kuliah bukan untuk berteman, tetapi menyelesaikan pendidikanku sehingga aku bisa segera mencari pekerjaan." Baekhyun menuang susu vanilla itu ke dua mug, menyaring isinya supaya biji vanilla tidak ikut masuk ke dalam mug. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Chanyeol. Dia lalu meletakkan mug itu di depan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu langsung meraihnya dan menghirup aromanya, belum bisa mencicipinya karena masih panas sekali.

"Duduklah." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak terbantahkan, meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendirian, dia akhirnya duduk di kursi kayu itu, di depan Chanyeol.

"Dari kata-katamu, sepertinya kau ingin segera mencari pekerjaan."

"Ya. Supaya aku bisa hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan Nyonya Park lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kalau mengganti seluruh biaya yang dikeluarkan Nyonya Park kepadaku tidak mungkin, tetapi setidaknya aku ingin membalas budi, dengan uangku sendiri."

"Tetapi kau bagian dari keluarga ini, menurutku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa ayah Baekhyun-lah yang menyelamatkan Chanyeol di waktu kecil? Mengorbankan tangannya, mengorbankan keahliannya, dan mengorbankan masa depannya? Kalau memang benar Baekhyun tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tahu nantinya? Akankah dia membenci Chanyeol? Karena kalau ayah Baekhyun tidak menyelamatkan Chanyeol, dia mungkin akan menjadi pemain biola yang sangat tersohor dan Baekhyun pasti hidup layak, tidak seperti yang dialaminya. "Lagipula sepertinya mama tidak mengharapkan pengembalian darimu, dia cukup puas kalau kau mencapai nilai tertinggi, seperti biasanya."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Ya. Aku akan berusaha untuk poinnilai tertinggi itu." Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol. Lelaki ini sungguh tampan, sekaligus terasa jauh, tak tersentuh, Baekhyun bahkan kadangkala merasa begitu canggung kepada lelaki itu, meskipun mereka tinggal serumah dan Chanyeol melaksanakan janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong… Apa yang membuat Chanyeol berubah pikiran secepat itu? Dari membencinya lalu berubah menerima kehadirannya di rumah ini? Bahkan lelaki itu sendiri yang menjemputnya. Apakah penyebabnya hanya karena penyesalan? Baekhyun sudah lama bertanya-tanya, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak berani menanyakannya langsung kepada Chanyeol. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam keheningan, di ruang dapur yang temaram itu. Baekhyun meniup susunya dan menikmati aroma vanilla segar yang menyeruak, membuatnya santai.

"Ayahku dulu sering membuatkanku minuman ini di malam hari sepulang kerja. Aku akan meminumnya kemudian tertidur nyenyak dengan santai." Baekhyun menyesap minumannya dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu entah kenapa membalas senyumannya, lalu ikut meniup minuman di mugnya untuk kemudian mencicipinya.

"Enak." suara Chanyeol berubah serak, "Aku rasa aku akan tidur nyenyak juga malam ini."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, dia berbalik dan membuka laci atas dapur dan menemukan biskuit yang dicarinya, oreo dengan gula vanila yang melapisinya. Sementara itu Chanyeol menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus tertarik.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku mau mencampur oreo ini dengan susu."

Mata Chanyeol menatapnya ngeri, "Apa? Nanti akan jadi bubur biskuit kental yang menjijikkan." gumamnya, mengamankan susu hangatnya seolah takut Baekhyun juga akan menuang oreo itu ke minumannya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan mencela, "Biskuit ini tidak akan hancur menjadi bubur, dia akan menjadi remahan keras yang memberikan cita rasa khas. Kau belum mencobanya, ini enak. Aku selalu minum oreo milkshake setiap pagi di café langgananku."

"Di mana?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya dan tertarik. Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kegiatan Baekhyun sehari-hari, yang dia tahu Baekhyun selalu berangkat kuliah lalu pulang ke mansion, informasi ini membuatnya ingin tahu.

"Di Garden Cafe, sebuah cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang indah." mata Baekhyun berbinar, "Dan oreo milkshake yang paling enak di dunia."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya kapan-kapan." lelaki itu lalu melirik ragu ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarang memecah oreo itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan dan menaburkannya ke dalam gelas susunya. Setelah semua oreo hancur dan tertuang di dalam gelas susunya, Baekhyun mengambil sendok dan mengaduknya sehingga titik-titik gelap muncul dari susu yang semula putih itu, menimbulkan warna keabuan.

"Kau benar-benar akan meminumnya?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Baekhyun tertawa, lalu meneguk susu oreo itu dengan nikmatnya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol mengejek, "Ini adalah minuman yang sangat lezat."

"Benarkah?" tanpa diduga, Chanyeol mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan meneguknya. Sementara itu Baekhyun tertegun dengan perbuatan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu meneguk dari gelas yang sama dengannya, sebuah bentuk keintiman yang tidak disangkanya.

Baekhyun masih tertegun ketika Chanyeol meletakkan gelas di itu di depannya, tersenyum misterius.

"Kau benar, ternyata enak."

Baekhyun masih melirik gelas itu, susunya masih setengah… Tapi ada bekas bibir Chanyeol di sana. Apakah dia boleh meminum dari gelas itu? Kalau-kalau nanti mereka minum di tepi gelas yang sama… Bukankah sama saja mereka sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung?

Pipi Baekhyun memerah dengan pikiran itu, membuatnya salah tingkah. Sementara Chanyeol tampaknya tidak peduli, dia menatap Baekhyun dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa diam? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan meraih gelas susu itu dalam genggamannya, "Eh tidak ada apa-apa." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kapan-kapan ajak aku ke Garden Cafe itu, aku ingin tahu seperti apa minuman paling lezat di dunia menurut versimu." gumamnya menggoda, lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di dapur.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di pelataran kampus. Kedatangannya di kampus Baekhyun ternyata memang mencolok. Beberapa orang tampak berkerumun dan mulai menatapnya dengan tertarik. Beberapa perempuan tampak tak malu-malu melemparkan tatapan mata memuja. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan semacam itu, dari tatapan kagum, tatapan iri, tatapan memuja dan banyak lain jenisnya. Dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan tenang dia melangkah melalui pintu kaca besar di gedung kampus itu dan melangkah menuju hall depannya. Kedatangannya rupanya sudah menyebar dengan cepat, karena salah satu petinggi kampus tampak turun dari tangga dan menyambutnya. Pengaruh mama Chanyeol memang besar di kampus ini. Karena mama Chanyeol adalah pemilik kampus swasta paling megah di kota ini. Meskipun itu tak menghentikan mereka membenci anak angkat mama. Batin Chanyeol, mencibir dalam hati.

"Tuan Chanyeol, kenapa anda tidak mengabarkan kedatangan anda sebelumnya?" petinggi kampus itu

menyambutnya dan menyalaminya.

Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum, "Saya bukan dalam kunjungan resmi menemani mama saya. Saya hanya kebetulan lewat dan sekalian mampir untuk menjemput adik saya."

"Adik anda?" petinggi kampus itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud anda, Baekhyun?"

"Yah. Siapa lagi." Chanyeol melirik beberapa orang yang tampak begitu tertarik, menguping percakapannya dengan sang petinggi kampus ini. "Terima kasih atas sambutan anda, sekarang saya akan mencari adik saya dulu."

"Eh… Apakah anda ingin duduk dan masuk di ruang tamu atas dulu, tuan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah meninggalkan petinggi kampus itu.

Dia menelusuri koridor demi koridor berlantai marmer itu dengan tenang. Seluruh bagian dari kampus ini sudah sangat dihafalnya, karena dulu dia juga bersekolah di sini sebelum melanjutkan magisternya di England. Dia melangkah menuju kelas Baekhyun, seharusnya, kalau Baekhyun belum pulang, dia ada di sana. Chanyeol rupanya tidak salah. Dia menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kelas, sendirian dan membaca buku yang tampaknya sangat menarik baginya karena dia seperti larut di dalamnya, tak peduli dengan dunia luar. Rupanya perkuliahan sudah selesai dan sekarang para mahasiswa sedang berdiskusi santai sebelum pulang. Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan begitu orang-orang menyadari dia datang, suasana langsung berubah. Semua menatap ke arahnya, tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Baekhyun." panggilnya lembut.

Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Chanyeol, lalu matanya membelalak, kaget.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" suaranya setengah berbisik, setengah tercekik.

"Menjemputmu. Aku kebetulan lewat."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sekeliling. Chanyeol benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya. Dengan kedatangannya ke sini, terang-terangan menjemput Baekhyun, dia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah bagian dari keluarga Park yang harus dihormati, Chanyeol terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun harus diperlakukan sama seperti ketika mereka semua menghormati keluarga Park. Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka. Dan ketika Baekhyun menatap orang-orang itu, semuanya mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak berani balas menatap. Well, ternyata kehadiran Chanyeol cukup mengintimidasi di sini. "Aku tidak perlu kau melakukan ini semua." Baekhyun berbisik lirih, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol saja.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku cuma datang menjemputmu Baekhyun, jangan berpikiran terlalu rumit. Ayo kemasi barang-barangmu, ikut aku."

Ketika itulah Baekhyun menatap kedatangan Ji Eun dari pintu kelas. Tadi Ji Eun bilang mau ke kamar kecil, dia mengajak Baekhyun untuk mampir ke toko roti di dekat kampus sebelum pulang dan Baekhyun sudah bilang iya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin mengikuti Chanyeol pulang begitu saja,

"Ji Eun." Baekhyun memanggil Ji Eun yang tampak ragu melangkah ketika menyadari sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri menghadap Baekhyun, membelakangi Ji Eun.

Chanyeol yang menyadari nama Ji Eun disebut langsung menoleh, penuh ingin tahu. Kata mamanya, Ji Eun adalah mantan tunangannya. Dan sejauh yang diketahui Chanyeol, kedatangan Ji Eun kemari, meninggalkan London, kota yang bisa dikatakan merupakan tempat dia menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya masih misterius. Belum lagi alasannya mendekati Baekhyun yang masih dipertanyakan. Yang berdiri di depan Chanyeol adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik. Dengan tubuh mungil yang tampak rapuh dan rambut panjang menjuntai. Ji Eun tampak seperti peri yang sangat cantik. Aku mungkin harus memprotes mama karena membatalkan pertunangan itu, Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati, tetapi kemudian menatap Baekhyun dan senyumnya semakin dalam, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun terasa lebih menarik, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena mereka berasal dari latar belakang berbeda, sehingga Chanyeol merasa akan terus menemukan hal-hal baru jika bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Ji Eun.

"Hai, aku sering mendengar namamu dari Baekhyun." Chanyeol bersikap ramah, seolah-olah tak tahu kalau Ji Eun adalah mantan tunangannya.

Ji Eun mengamati wajah Chanyeol lama, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menjabat uluran tangan Chanyeol, "Aku Ji Eun."

"Terima kasih sudah mau berteman akrab dengan adikku. Keadaan sulit baginya di sini, dan aku senang dia bisa menemukan teman yang bisa mendukungnya."

Ji Eun tertawa, "Aku cuma mengikuti kata hatiku, dan tidak peduli dengan pemikiran dangkal orang-orang. Baekhyun sungguh teman yang baik."

Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursi kelasnya mengamati kedua orang di depannya itu. Mereka tampak sangat cocok ketika berhadap-hadapan seperti itu. Tampan dan cantik, dan berkelas, dan sudah pasti sama-sama dari keluarga kaya. Kalau mereka berpasangan pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang membuat iri orang-orang yang memandangnya saking cocoknya.

"Baekhyun. Ayo kita pulang."

"Eh…" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Ji Eun untuk menemani ke toko roti…"

"Lain kali saja Baekhyun, kasihan Chanyeol sudah susah-susah menjemputmu kemari." Ji Eun tersenyum manis, "Lagipula kita kan bertemu lagi besok, kita bisa kesana sepulang kuliah besok."

"Oh. Oke. Maafkan aku Ji Eun." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "Aku tidak sabar menanti besok." Dia membiarkan Chanyeol dengan gentle meraih tasnya dan membawakan tasnya.

"Aku juga tidak sabar." Ji Eun melambai, masih dalam senyum manisnya.

Baekhyun lalu melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Ji Eun yang berdiri diam, mengamati mereka berdua sampai menghilang.

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Tak terkira, diiringi suara angin dan hujan. Sementara Baekhyun berbaring diranjangnya gemetaran. Mencoba menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai dengan kepala dengan selimut. Tetapi setiap suara guntur menggelegar dia terlonjak kaget lalu meringis ketakutan. Tidak ada yang tahu selain ayahnya. Tetapi Baekhyun memang takut dengan guntur. Dulu sewaktu kecil kalau mendengar suara guntur, Baekhyun akan menangis meraung-raung. Dan ayahnya akan memasukkannya ke dalam selimut bersamanya. Ketika Baekhyun beranjak dewasa pun sama saja, dia akan mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya dan minta izin untuk bersembunyi di balik selimutnya sampai badai guntur di luar reda. Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya tempat Baekhyun bergantung.

Guntur berbunyi lagi, kali ini demikian kerasnya sampai membuat kaca-kaca dan kusen jendela bergetar menimbulkan bunyi yang tak kalah kerasnya. Baekhyun berusaha menahan ketakutannya, sambil menyusut air matanya. Ayah… Ayahnya. Di saat seperti ini dia merasa amat sangat merindukan ayahnya, dan berharap ayahnya masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati, gelap gulita. Cahaya yang masuk hanyalah kilatan-kilatan guntur yang menembus kegelapan, menimbulkan bayangan bayangan menakutkan yang kemudian menghitam secepat kilat. Baekhyun makin gemetar, makin takut.

Astaga. Kapan siksaan ini akan berakhir? Kapan hujan guntur itu akan berhenti? Baekhyun begitu takut, ketakutan yang tidak mampu dijelaskannya ketika mendengar suara guntur. Ketakutan yang menggelayutinya, entah kenapa, dan entah karena apa. Lalu pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa? Lampu mati sebentar sepertinya ada pohon tumbang menimpa kabel listrik di luar. Tetapi sedang diperbaiki…" Itu suara Chanyeol. Dan kemudian, tanpa mempedulikan rasionalitasnya, meskipun nanti kalau dia sudah tidak ketakutan Baekhyun pasti akan merasa malu, dia melompat dengan histeris dari ranjang, melemparkan selimutnya dan setengah berlari, lalu menubruk Chanyeol dengan kerasnya, hingga tubuh lelaki itu sempat mundur sedikit, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Pada saat yang sama guntur menggelegar lagi dengan kerasnya, dan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergetar.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tidak menolak pelukan Baekhyun. Dia balas memeluk perempuan kecil itu, berusaha menenangkan tubuh kecil yang gemetaran tenggelam di pelukannya. Ketika petir menggelegar lagi dan Baekhyun berjingkat kaget lalu makin erat memeluknya, Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun takut pada suara petir. "Sttt…" dia berbisik lirih, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Perempuan ini memeluknya begitu erat sampai membuatnya susah bernafas, dan Baekhyun pasti melakukannya tanpa sadar. Chanyeol tersenyum, kalau Baekhyun sadar, dia pasti tidak akan mau memeluknya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat, lalu tersenyum penuh syukur, untunglah hujan deras waktu itu, ketika dia menemukan Baekhyun setelah terusir dari mansion, hujan deras waktu itu tidak dihiasi oleh petir yang menggelegar seperti ini. Kalau tidak mungkin Baekhyun sudah melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan siapapun yang dia temukan, Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Sttttt… Tenanglah sayang, jangan takut. Ada aku di sini. Lampu akan menyala sebentar lagi. Ayo akan kutemani kau sampai tertidur."

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketika Chanyeol mengangkatnya seolah dia sangat ringan, lalu meletakkannya di ranjang, Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyelimuti Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah, aku akan ada di sini menemanimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan memejamkan matanya. Petir menyambar-nyambar di luar dan suara guntur menggelegar, tetapi kehadiran Chanyeol rupanya membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang. Perempuan itu masih mencengkeram jemari Chanyeol seolah takut di tinggalkan. Dan kemudian lampu menyala kembali, memenuhi kamar dengan nuansa kuning lampu tidur yang temaram. Hujan mulai reda pada akhirnya, lama kemudian, meskipun aliran airnya masih tercurah ke bumi.

Baekhyun tampaknya sudah di ambang tidurnya, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata setengah terpejam dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol." gumamnya pelan sebelum larut di dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap itu. Dia lalu hendak melangkah berdiri, tapi tangan mungil Baekhyun ternyata masih menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Lelaki itu lalu duduk lagi dan termenung di atas ranjang, kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

* * *

 ** _"Mimpi adalah manifestasi dari kenangan yang terlupakan di masa lalu."_**

* * *

Tidurnya begitu lelap. Chanyeol menggumam dalam hati. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati Baekhyun. Dan dia nampak begitu polos, seperti anak kecil. Lelaki itu lalu mengangkat alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kesal.

 _Kalau memang baginya Baekhyun seperti anak kecil, kenapa_

 _dia bisa terangsang seperti ini?_

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lagi dan menggeram kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Terlalu berbahaya berada di sini. Dia takut lupa diri dan menyerang Baekhyun dalam tidurnya. Lalu menyesalinya.

Dengan hati-hati, dilepaskannya pegangan jemari Baekhyun di jemarinya, dan berdiri dari ranjang. Dia lalu membungkuk untuk menyelimuti Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun begitu dekat dengannya, napasnya berembus ringan dan teratur. Dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri. Dikecupnya bibir Baekhyun lembut. Sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala pening. Hujan sudah reda, tetapi masih menyisakan rintikannya yang membuat pagi hari ini gelap dan berkabut.

 _Setidaknya sudah tidak ada guntur..._

Baekhyun terduduk dan menyadari selimutnya melorot ke pinggang. Dia meraih selimut itu dan menaikkannya lagi ke dadanya karena hawa dingin langsung menyengatnya. Selimut itu tadinya terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Siapa yang telah menyelimutinya ketika Baekhyun berputar, dan kemudian pipinya langsung terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, ketika dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol tanpa malu.

 _Oh ya ampun!_ Dengan begitu saja dia memeluk Park Chanyeol yang sangat angkuh dan terkenal galak itu – meski sekarang Chanyeol tidak pernah bersikap buruk padanya, tetap saja image itu melekat pada pembawaannya - Dan anehnya, Chanyeol tidak menolaknya. Dia sangat ingat bahwa Chanyeol membalas pelukannya, menenangkannya, membawanya kembali ke ranjang dengan lembut dan menemaninya sampai dia tertidur…

 _Kenapa Chanyeol begitu baik kepadanya?_

.

.

.

"Kau takut dengan petir?" Ji Eun menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli, dia lalu menyesap cangkir cokelatnya berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, "Baekhyun, hanya anak kecil yang takut dengan petir."

"Yah, aku sebenarnya malu dengan ketakutan tidak wajarku itu." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap perempuan cantik di depannya. Oh astaga, Ji Eun memang benar-benar cantik. Kulitnya memang agak pucat, tetapi Ji Eun pernah cerita bahwa dia menderita sakit yang lama sehingga harus terus di dalam rumah. "Sepertinya aku punya trauma masa lalu di waktu kecil."

"Trauma apa?" Ji Eun menyipitkan matanya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di Garden Cafe pagi itu, kebetulan dosen memundurkan waktu kuliah agak siang karena ada acara wisuda, jadi sambil menunggu jam kuliah, Baekhyun mengajak Ji Eun ke Garden Café yang biasa dia kunjungi setiap pagi… Ji Eun ternyata penggemar kopi, katanya kopi bisa membuatnya lebih segar menghadapi hari.

"Entahlah…" Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Aku dulu sering bermimpi. Hujan badai, petir, dan teriakan-teriakan keras… Aku bersembunyi di lemari ketakutan…" Baekhyun menarik napas karena usahanya mengingat itu membuat kepalanya sakit,

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan. yang pasti aku selalu mengasosiasikan hujan petir dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat."

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba hipnotis untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu."

"Apa?"

Ji Eun terkekeh, "Aku pernah melihatnya di film, ada seseorang yang begitu takut akan darah, dia lupa kenapa, sesuatu terjadi di masa kecilnya tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, seolah-olah otaknya membentengi ingatan itu dan hanya menyisakan trauma. Dia datang ke ahli hipnotis dan alam bawah sadarnya dibimbing untuk mengingat semuanya. dan hasilnya mengejutkan." Ji Eun tersenyum misterius,

"Mungkin kau harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba menonton film itu? Atau mencoba datang ke ahli hipnotis?"

Ji Eun tertawa lagi, "Dasar. Tentu saja ke ahli hipnotis, siapa tahu kau seperti tokoh di film itu, otakmu memblok ingatanmu, dan kau punya hal mengejutkan yang kau lupakan."

"Oh ya, mungkin aku harus mencobanya. Setidaknya aku tidak harus menahan malu lagi kalau bertemu dengan Chanyeol nanti." tatapan Baekhyun menerawang dan pipinya memanas lagi mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kenapa harus menahan malu kepada Chanyeol?"

"Karena semalam aku melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukannya karena ketakutan." Baekhyun mengusap pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di sana. "Tetapi setidaknya Chanyeol berlaku baik padaku, dia menenangkanku dan menjagaku sampai aku tertidur. Mungkin itu ya rasanya memiliki seorang kakak lelaki."

Ekspresi wajah Ji Eun tak terbaca. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut."Iya Baekhyun, beruntung sekali dirimu."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, dia berusaha memusatkan pandangannya kepada oreo milkshake yang sangat menggiurkan di depannya, mencoba menghilangkan bayangkan bahwa dia memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Aku memang sangat beruntung, karena keluarga Park mau menanggungku dan memperlakukanku dengan baik." Baekhyun menghela napas, "Karena itu aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya supaya tidak mengecewakan mereka."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sendirian di trotoar, tadi Ji Eun sudah dijemput supir pribadinya dan mengajak Baekhyun menumpang mobilnya, tetapi Baekhyun menolak karena sebelum pulang dia ingin mengunjungi toko buku tua di sudut kota. Sekarang setelah berhasil membawa beberapa buku hasil buruannya, dia ingin segera pulang karena tanpa disadarinya, waktu sudah beranjak sore. Mama Chanyeol, Nyonya Park menyediakan supir dan mobil untuk mengantar jemput Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menolak fasilitas itu dengan halus, selama ini Baekhyun selalu menggunakan bus untuk pulang dan dilanjutkan dengan jalan kaki. Baekhyun ingin segera sampai ke halte bus, dia tidak ingin ketinggalan bus, karena kalau sampai terlambat, dia harus menunggu bus berikutnya dua jam lagi. Itu berarti dia harus menunggu di halte sendirian sampai malam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berjalan lambat di sampingnya, semula Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan, tetapi ketika mobil itu semakin mengikutinya, Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap waspada. Mobil itu berwarna hitam legam, jenis mobil sport yang cukup bagus, dengan kacanya yang gelap.

 _Apakah ini penculikan?_ Mobil itu mirip mobil mafia-mafia di film. Kadang Baekhyun kesal dengan imaginasinya sendiri yang membuatnya ketakutan. Lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka sebelum Baekhyun sempat panik lebih jauh. Yang ada di balik kemudi adalah Sehun. Lelaki yang memainkan biola waktu itu. Baekhyun tak akan pernah lupa wajahnya. Langkahnya langsung terhenti. Sehun ikut mematikan mobilnya dan tersenyum lembut,

"Aku pikir aku tadi salah orang, ternyata kau benar-benar Baekhyun. Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian di sini Baekhyun?"

"Aku… Eh… Aku sedang menuju halte bus."

"Menuju halte bus? Memangnya tidak ada mobil dan supir yang menjemputmu?" Sehun mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak suka dengan ide Baekhyun berjalan sendirian dan pulang dengan naik bus.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Bukan Sehun, bukannya tidak ada, mama Park menyediakannya untukku, tetapi aku menolaknya… Kupikir terlalu berlebihan kalau harus diantar jemput setiap hari."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak terlalu berlebihan, apalagi untuk seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park. Sangat berbahaya berjalan sendirian, karena banyak orang dengan pikiran negatif yang bisa saja memutuskan menculikmu demi uang."

Kata-kata Sehun membuat Baekhyun takut, dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada, "Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Park…" gumamnya pelan, "Mereka tidak akan tertarik menculikku."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, siapa tahu. Banyak orang putus asa dan nekad di dunia ini." lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sejenak Baekhyun berdiri ragu. Dia teringat akan kata-kata Chanyeol kemarin kepadanya, kalau dia harus berhati-hati dan jangan terlalu dekat kepada Sehun, karena Sehun adalah penghancur hati perempuan dan membenci perempuan. Tetapi dilihat dari manapun, dia pasti bukanlah tipe yang diincar oleh lelaki sekelas Sehun, jadi tidak mungkin dia dijadikan target oleh lelaki itu. Lagipula Sehun tampak baik dan tulus kepadanya, tidak apa-apa mungkin kalau dia ikut lelaki itu. Setelah menghela nafas ragu untuk terakhir kalinya. Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke mobil Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kau duduk dengan begitu tegang. Tenanglah Baekhyun, aku tidak akan memakanmu." Sehun akhirnya bergumam dengan geli setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Baekhyun merasa begitu malu, apakah ketegangannya sangat terbaca? Dia dipenuhi kekhawatiran akibat peringatan Chanyeol kemarin, padahal Sehun sepertinya benar-benar berniat baik kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Baekhyun pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela luar. Langit malam sudah makin menggelap, dan kemacetan di jalan raya membuatnya semakin terlambat pulang. Ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi mansion. Tetapi sepertinya mansion juga tidak akan menunggunya pulang. Nyonya Park sedang berada di luar negeri dan Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri sehingga tidak memikirkan kepulangan Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti kok. Suasana memang terasa canggung karena kita belum begitu kenal," Sehun terkekeh, "Dan mungkin kau mendengar tentang reputasi jelekku. Reputasiku memang jelek kepada beberapa perempuan, tetapi sepertinya berlebihan kalau aku dikatakan suka membuat patah hati perempuan. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa perempuan dan tidak berhasil. Itu saja." perkataan Sehun itu seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun bertanyatanya dalam hatinya, Sehun sahabat Chanyeol bukan? Kalau begitu kenapa Chanyeol memperingatkannya tentang Sehun? Bukankah para sahabat biasanya saling mendukung?

"Aku tidak mempertanyakan reputasimu." Baekhyun bergumam pelan, "Aku juga tidak takut kepadamu. Aku hanya cemas karena pulang terlambat."

"Pulang terlambat bersamaku." Sehun tertawa geli, "Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol." Chanyeol tidak akan peduli, gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Lagipula kenapa Chanyeol harus peduli?

.

.

.

Sepertinya Chanyeol memang peduli. Itu yang ada di benak Baekhyun ketika melangkah turun dari mobil Sehun dan menemukan Chanyeol bersandar di pilar teras mansion itu. Gaya tubuhnya tampak santai, tetapi tidak bisa menipu. Tatapannya terasa membakar.

 _Lelaki itu marah_. Batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Darimana saja kau Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol berdesis lirih.

"Dan kenapa ponselmu mati?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa bersalah, lelaki itu memperlakukannya seperti ayah memarahi anaknya yang masih kecil. Baekhyun bukan anak kecil lagi bukan? Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Aku… Tadi pulang kuliah aku bersama Ji Eun, lalu aku mampir ke toko buku di sudut kota sampai lupa waktu… Aku… Aku terlambat pulang jadi…"

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa pulang bersama Sehun?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya mengamati Sehun yang menyusul dengan tanpa rasa bersalah di belakang Baekhyun.

"Eh… Aku bertemu Sehun di…"

"Sudahlah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak harus diintimidasi seperti itu. Tadi aku kebetulan berpapasan di jalan dengannya, jadi aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang karena hari sudah malam. Itu saja."

Tatapan Chanyeol tampak tajam kepada Sehun, "Di antara sejuta kesempatan setiap detiknya, dan kau kebetulan bertemu Baekhyun?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Mau bagaimana lagi? memang begitu kejadiannya. Ya kan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun berganti-ganti dengan gugup, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya… Memang begitu kejadiannya."

Chanyeol menghela napas kesal, "Lain kali kalau kau pulang terlambat, telepon aku. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin membantah. Chanyeol tampak begitu arogan dan memaksakan kehendaknya, dan Baekhyun tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Lelaki di depannya ini tampak begitu marah, entah kenapa. Seakan-akan sudah siap meledak kalau dipancing. Baekhyun pikir lebih baik dia diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol mereda dengan sendirinya.

"Mengerti, Baekhyun?"

"Mengerti Chanyeol." jawab Baekhyun datar kemudian setengah terpaksa. Chanyeol tentu saja mengetahui nada terpaksa itu, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan kepada Sehun yang hanya tersenyum datar dan melangkah pergi keruangan santai tempat biasanya dia duduk kalau sedang datang ke rumah ini.

Setelah Sehun menghilang, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun memperingatkan."Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu supaya menjauhi Sehun?"

"Aku tidak pernah berusaha mendekati Sehun, kami bertemu dan dia mengantarku pulang. Kenapa kau membesar besarkan masalah ini Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun agak keras, lalu menatap Chanyeol marah, "Ah. Sudahlah." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tercenung sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Kenapa melihat Sehun mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang terasa sangat mengganggunya?

Sambil menghela napas panjang, dia melangkah ke ruangan santai menyusul Sehun.

.

.

.

"Jangan dia Sehun." Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya di sofa dan menyesap minuman di gelas albertal bening yang dipegangnya, dia tampak begitu frustrasi.

Sehun yang sedari tadi duduk sambil membaca buku di sofa seberangnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Jangan. Jangan Baekhyun."

Sehun terkekeh dan meletakkan buku di tangannya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku sedang mengincarnya?"

"Tatapanmu. Kau tidak melepaskannya dari pandanganmu."

Sehun mengusap rambutnya pelan dan menatap Chanyeol penuh spekulasi, "Lalu kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Karena," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya frustrasi. "Karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tak akan kubiarkan untuk kau hancurkan."

"Kalau aku tidak mempedulikan peringatanmu?" nada suara Sehun tampak tenang dan tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan Chanyeol yang menajam, seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Maka kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Sehun tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau ini Chanyeol, sebelumnya kau tidak peduli dengan sepak terjangku dengan siapapun. Dan tentang Baekhyun, dulu kau membencinya dan ingin mengusirnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau membawanya kembali ke rumah ini dan bertingkah seperti malaikat penjaganya."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ah ya." Sehun tersenyum santai, "Itu memang bukan urusanku… Tetapi setidaknya bisa menjadi pertimbanganku untuk tidak mengincar Baekhyun."

"Dia bukan tipemu."

"Aku tidak punya tipe khusus. Kau sudah berteman denganku sejak lama, kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak pilih-pilih."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Kau sahabatku. Dan aku tidak suka harus bertentangan denganmu. Tetapi Baekhyun adalah pengecualian. Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya, kau dengar itu? Dan kalau kau bertanya-tanya kenapa, itu adalah karena aku punya hutang yang sangat besar kepadanya."

"Hutang?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, ekspresinya tidak lagi bercanda. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang Chanyeol Park mempunya hutang kepada gadis biasa seperti Baekhyun?"

"Bukan hutang uang. Aku berhutang nyawa kepada Baekhyun, ah bukan… Kepada ayah Baekhyun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seorang pemain biola profesional, mungkin kau pernah mendengar namanya, Byun Il Woo? Itu nama panggungnya dulu kalau tidak salah."

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya, tampak berfikir. "Ah, ya… Aku ingat… Byun Il Woo adalah pemain biola yang sangat hebat dulu. Guru-guru musik kami menyebutnya jenius. Terakhir dia menerima tawaran yang sangat menarik di Austria. Tetapi entah kenapa ternyata dia batal mengambil tawaran itu lalu menghilang begitu saja. Sejak itu dia tak pernah muncul seolah-olah ditelan bumi." Sehun terkekeh, "Guru biolaku adalah salah satu penggemarnya, dia selalu mengulang-ngulang kisah tentang Byun Il Woo yang jenius dan betapa sayangnya karena dia menghilang. Sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik klasik, katanya."

"Dia menghilang karena dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi."

"Apa? Kenapa kabar itu tidak pernah terdengar?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Dan darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Lelaki itu menyelamatkanku dari penculikan waktu aku masih kecil, dan melukai tangannya. Luka itu mengenai saraf pentingnya dan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi." Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua jemarinya di bawah dagu, "Dan dia mempunyai seorang puteri."

Sehun mengamati ekspresi Chanyeol lalu wajahnya memucat ketika menemukan kebenaran di depannya.

"Baekhyun…? Apakah maksudmu, putri dari Byun Il Woo adalah Baekhyun?"

"Ya." Chanyeol mendesah, "Orangtuaku berusaha mencari-cari Il Woo, dan mereka menemukannya memiliki seorang putri, hidup dalam kemiskinan. Putri dari Byun Il Woo adalah Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap Sehun letih, "Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku harus menjaga Baekhyun."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, "Dan apakah Baekhyun tahu kisah ini?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ingin dia tahu. Mama sudah ingin memberitahu Baekhyun, tetapi aku melarangnya."

"Kenapa?"

Karena dia pasti akan langsung membenciku. Itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol pertama kali. Tetapi dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Karena aku ingin menjaga supaya hubungan kami tetap seperti ini. Aku akan menjaganya dengan sepantasnya. Kau tahu, bisa saja begitu Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa kami mempunyai hutang budi kepadanya. Dia akan meminta lebih dan memanfaatkan kekayaan kami. Yah, aku tidak menuduh Baekhyun mata duitan. Tetapi hati orang siapa yang tahu?" Chanyeol merasa mulutnya pahit mengucapkan kebohongan dan penghinaan kepada Baekhyun. Tetapi di tahannya perasaannya. Sehun tidak boleh tahu kalau Chanyeol sangat takut dibenci oleh Baekhyun.

Sehun menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Well, tidak kupungkiri, kisahmu ini sangat mengejutkan." dia memasang ekspresi kosongnya yang biasa. "Jangan khawatir kawan, kisahmu ini sudah pasti membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk merayu Baekhyun. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

.

.

.

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Baekhyun tahu kalau dia sedang bermimpi. Teriakan-teriakan keras, pertengkaran dan adu mulut panas terdengar di luar kamar, diselingi dengan hujan badai dan kilatan petir lengkap dengan suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat ketakutan, dia masih kecil di mimpi itu, mungkin empat tahun, duduk di lantai sambil menutupi telinganya, memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidak mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan itu.

 _Siapa yang berteriak-teriak itu? Kenapa? dimana ayahnya?_

Lalu sebuah tangan meraihnya, lembut. Baekhyun kecil tersentak dan berseru ketakutan. "Sttt… Jangan takut ini aku."

Baekhyun kecil mengenali aroma itu, aroma menenangkan yang sangat akrab. Dan suara itu juga terdengar akrab. "Mereka akan berhenti bertengkar nanti. Sini biar kupeluk dirimu dan kunyanyikan lagu untukmu." Yang memeluknya adalah seorang anak lelaki. Lebih tua darinya. Tidak dikenalnya tetapi terasa akrab. Akrab tetapi dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Kenapa dia tidak dapat mengingatnya?

Anak lelaki itu bernyanyi, suaranya terdengar lembut. Dia bernyanyi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari suara petir yang menggelegar di luar, mengalihkan Baekhyun dari suara teriakan-teriakan pertengkaran di luar.

Lambat laun Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan suara nyanyian anak lelaki kecil itu. Tidak ada lagi suara guntur, tidak ada lagi suara teriakan pertengkaran. Kamar itu terasa begitu damai… Hanya ada Baekhyun dan anak lelaki kecil itu…

Baekhyun terbangun kemudian, dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan napas terengah-engah. Mimpi itu sudah lama tidak datang. Dan sekarang datang lagi menghantuinya. Mimpi yang sama, kamar yang sama, anak lelaki yang sama…

 _Kenapa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Thankyou for reading! Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**"Sweet Enemy"**

 **Remake Story; Originally by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

* * *

 ** _"Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya daripada seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu"_**

* * *

"Pulang sendirian lagi?"

Baekhyun menoleh mendengar sapaan yang akrab itu. Dia mendapati Sehun sedang bersandar pada mobil hitam legamnya, tersenyum menatapnya. Senyumnya lebar dan ramah, sama sekali tidak tampak kalau dia adalah penghancur wanita seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Kalaupun dia memang seorang penghancur wanita, sepertinya sah-sah saja, Baekhyun membatin, mengamati ketampanan Sehun yang halus. Lelaki itu bisa dibilang sangat tampan sampai mendekati cantik. Matanya sendu tapi bening, seolah menarik siapapun yang tergoda untuk tenggelam bersamanya.

"Iya." Baekhyun menjawab dan mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang dilakukan Sehun sore-sore begini di depan kampusnya?

"Kau harus membiarkan supir pribadimu menjemput, sudah kubilang, berbahaya kalau seorang perempuan berjalan-jalan sendirian malam-malam, apalagi kampusmu terkenal sebagai kampus anak-anak kaya. Siapa tahu ada yang mengawasi dan mencari kesempatan, lalu melihatmu sedang jalan sendirian? Kau akan diculik."

Sehun mengulangi lagi peringatannya, sama seperti kemarin ketika berpapasan dengan Baekhyun di jalan. Lelaki itu begitu serius dengan kata-katanya sehingga Baekhyun merasa takut. Tetapi perkataan lelaki itu memang ada benarnya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan tertawa, "Mungkin aku sedang mengawasi kampus ini, mencari kesempatan kalau-kalau ada anak orang kaya berjalan sendirian yang bisa kuculik." Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Mau masuk?"

Sejenak Baekhyun ragu. Tetapi Sehun tampak begitu tulus. Dan dia kan sahabat Chanyeol, meskipun Chanyeol sudah memperingatkannya tentang kebencian Sehun kepada perempuan. Baekhyun yakin dia bukan termasuk salah satu tipe yang Sehun incar untuk dibuat patah hati.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol bercerita kalau kau selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai tinggi di sekolah, begitulah cara Mama Chanyeol menemukanmu, dengan penyaringan anak-anak cemerlang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa." Sehun memulai percakapan, sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, waktu itu perwakilan yayasan Nyonya Park menemuiku dan menawarkan beasiswa, waktunya tepat sekali karena kondisi keuangan kami sedang sulit." Baekhyun menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Ayahku seorang tukang bangunan, dan meskipun dia mengupayakan segala cara untuk menyekolahkanku, membiayai kuliahku akan terlalu berat untuknya."

Sehun menoleh sebentar dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang bening. "Lalu ayahmu meninggal ya? Aku turut berduka Baekhyun." Suara itu benar-benar tulus sehingga Baekhyun melemparkan senyum lembut kepada Sehun.

"Ya, ayah mengalami kecelakaan di tempatnya bekerja. Setelah ayah meninggal, Nyonya Park menawariku beasiswa sepenuhnya dan aku boleh tinggal di rumahnya, jadi di sinilah aku sekarang."

"Kau tidak pernah curiga kenapa Nyonya Park begitu baik kepadamu? Banyak anak lain yang juga cemerlang dan hidup dalam kemiskinan. Tetapi kenapa kau? Kenapa kau yang dipilih?" tatapan Sehun yang memandang jauh ke depan terlihat kelam dan misterius.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Yah… Mungkin karena aku ada di saat yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat. Kebetulan seperti itu akan selalu ada kan?"

Sehun tersenyum muram, "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, Baekhyun. Semua hal terjadi pasti ada alasannya." Dia lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka ternyata sudah sampai di ujung jalan dekat mansion keluarga Park.

"Maaf. Aku menurunkanmu di sini." Sehun tersenyum meminta maaf, "Chanyeol melarangku mendekatimu. Yah. Kau pasti sudah diperingatkan tentang reputasiku." senyumnya berubah serius, "Tetapi selama kau masih tidak mau menggunakan supir pribadimu itu, aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari sepulang kuliah."

"Aku tidak perlu dijemput setiap hari." Baekhyun menoleh kaget mendengar kata-kata Sehun, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan. Kau terlalu polos dan menganggap semua orang di dunia ini baik hati. Kau akan mudah ditipu dan dimanfaatkan orang. Harus ada seseorang yang menjagamu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." sela Baekhyun keras kepala, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," dengan sopan Baekhyun melangkah pergi dan berjalan menuju mansion.

Setelah beberapa langkah, dia merasa ingin tahu. Dengan sembunyi-sembuyi dia menoleh dan mendapati mobil Sehun masih terparkir di sana, mengawasinya. Dan mobil itu baru pergi setelah Baekhyun memasuki gerbang rumah dengan aman.

.

.

.

"Dia bilang dia akan menjemputku setiap hari." Baekhyun setengah berbisik saat berbicara di ponselnya, Ji Eun tadi meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa besok pagi dia belum bisa masuk karena sakit. Mereka bercerita-cerita tentang hari itu, dan Baekhyun pun teringat akan Sehun.

"Aneh…" Ji Eun tampak tercenung di seberang sana,

"Kenapa dia repot-repot melakukan itu? Kau harus hati-hati Baekhyun, jangan-jangan dia mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Perempuan-perempuan yang menjadi korban Sehun adalah perempuan kaya dan semuanya cantik. Aku sama sekali bukan tipenya." Baekhyun membantah, "Lagipula aku merasa aneh, dia berkali-kali mengingatkanku tentang bahayanya berjalan sendirian karena aku bisa diculik, dia tampak serius dengan perkataannya."

"Tapi dia ada benarnya juga Baekhyun. Bahaya kalau kau selalu pulang sendirian. Kita tidak tahu siapa orang jahat yang mengincar di luar sana. Kami anak-anak orang kaya selalu diawasi setiap saat dengan ketat oleh kedua orangtua kami, supir pribadi kami dibekali kemampuan bela diri juga, untuk menghindari insiden itu, karena dari pengalaman, banyak sekali kejadian penculikan itu." Ji Eun tampak berpikir di seberang sana. "Demi keselamatanmu juga Baekhyun… Kalau kau mau aman dan terhindar dari penculikan, sekaligus mengindari Sehun, gunakan fasilitas supir pribadi yang diberikan oleh keluarga Park."

Baekhyun termenung mendengar nasehat Ji Eun. Mungkin memang ada benarnya juga…

.

.

.

Dia tadi mengawasi dengan kesal ketika lelaki itu ternyata menunggui Baekhyun pulang. Dia sudah menyiapkan pisau di tangannya, dengan beberapa pegawainya yang kekar dan ahli. Rencananya untuk menculik Baekhyun sudah hampir berhasil. Karena dari pengamatannya, Baekhyun selalu pulang dari kampus sendirian, tanpa ada supir pribadi yang menjemputnya. Perempuan bodoh! Dia seperti mengumpankan dirinya kepada para penjahat. Lalu lelaki pengganggu itu muncul dan menjemput Baekhyun. Dan rencana penculikannya hancur berantakan. Lelaki itu sepertinya akan terus mengganggu. Dia harus mencari cara lain…

.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun mampir di Garden Cafe seperti biasa dengan segelas besar oreo milkshake di tangannya, ketika dia menghirupnya, Joonmyeon sudah ada di depan _counter_ bar itu dan menyapanya.

"Sepertinya suasana makin membaik ya." Gumamnya dalam senyum, "Kulihat kau sudah memiliki seorang teman."

Pasti Ji Eun yang dimaksud oleh Joonmyeon. "Namanya Ji Eun, dan dia anak orang kaya, tetapi dia baik kepadaku berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Jadi tidak semua orang kaya berpikiran sempit bukan?" Joonmyeon tertawa, "Setidaknya sekarang hari-harimu menyenangkan."

"Iya… Sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman di kampus, selama ini aku selalu sendirian sehingga setiap detiknya terasa lama, tetapi aku tetap harus berjuang menyelesaikannya dengan nilai yang baik supaya bisa membalas budi kepada keluarga Park."

"Ternyata menjadi anak angkat keluarga kaya cukup berat ya?" gumam Joonmyeon dengan ironis.

Baekhyun tersenyum menyetujui, "Sangat berat. Dulu aku hidup dengan sederhana, tidak memikirkan apakah kita akan punya musuh atau tidak, kami tidak sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu karena pikiran kami sudah tersita tentang kecemasan memikirkan apa yang akan kami makan esok hari."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, "Sedangkan orang kaya, mereka semua sibuk memikirkan cara melindungi diri dari musuh-musuhnya, kemudian saling mencurigai dan berpikir siapa yang menjadi musuh terselubung."

Joonmyeon tertawa. "Seperti halnya sahabat, musuh itu ada di mana-mana Baekhyun, tidak peduli kita orang kaya ataupun orang miskin. Seperti minumanmu. Lihat, dia berwarna putih bersih, bayangkan itu adalah dirimu dan sahabat-sahabatmu, satu pikiran, sama-sama berwarna putih. Tetapi lalu ada butiranbutiran remah oreo itu, berwarna hitam dan banyak, menodai warna putihnya hingga menjadi abu-abu, bayangkan itu adalah musuh-musuhmu, selalu ada di sekitarmu, mengincarmu, tidak menyukaimu, mempunyai rencana terselubung." Joonmyeon mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah melalui mereka semua, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya karena mereka terlalu banyak, kau hanya bisa melaluinya, selaras bersamanya, dan kemudian kau bisa membuat musuh-musuhmu itu menghilang dengan sendirinya, kalah oleh dominasi rasa susu yang manis dan segar, sehingga kemudian hanya menjadi pelengkap yang manis."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar filosofi Joonmyeon, "Jadi pada intinya aku harus bisa membuat musuh-musuhku menjadi manis?"

Joonmyeon tergelak, "Ya. Tetapi sebelumnya kau harus bisa menemukan mana yang bisa diubah menjadi manis, mana yang memang pahit dan tak bisa diperbaiki, dan mana yang berpurapura menjadi manis, yang terakhir itulah yang paling berbahaya."

"Berbahaya?"

"Ya. Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya selain seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang belajar di mejanya. Dengan langkah elegan, lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih memakai jas dan dasinya sudah dilonggarkan. Lelaki itu tampak lelah.

"Baru pulang kerja?" Baekhyun meletakkan buku pelajarannya dan mengernyit, Chanyeol tampak pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeol?"

"Sepertinya aku sedikit flu. Aku batuk-batuk dari tadi dan tenggorokanku sakit." lelaki itu berdeham, "Tapi aku sudah minum obat flu, sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Oh." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan cemas, "Sepertinya kau harus ke dokter."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." tiba-tiba lelaki itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kaget, hampir berdiri dari duduknya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Please. Jangan berteriak." lelaki itu mengernyit, membuat Baekhyun tertegun, padahal dia sama sekali tidak berteriak, Chanyeol berbaring dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya, "Kepalaku pusing seperti berdentam-dentam, biarkan aku berbaring sebentar di sini."

Baekhyun terdiam, merasa kasihan kepada Chanyeol, sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar sakit. Ya sudah, biarlah. Lagipula Baekhyun masih belum ingin tidur, dia harus belajar sampai larut malam untuk persiapan ujian minggu depan.

Waktu berlalu, dan Baekhyun larut dalam kegiatan belajarnya. Diiringi suara dengkuran halus Chanyeol yang sepertinya jatuh lelap ke dalam tidurnya, mungkin karena pengaruh obat flunya. Baekhyun menguap dan melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam dua pagi, dan dia mengantuk. Dengan bingung diliriknya Chanyeol yang masih pulas di atas ranjangnya.

 _Lalu dia harus bagaimana?_

Dengan bingung Baekhyun memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke arah ranjang. Chanyeol sedang tidur pulas. Dan ketika tidur lelaki itu tampak sangat tampan. Gurat-gurat sinis di wajahnya tidak tampak dan lelaki itu kelihatan begitu polos seperti bayi, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan napasnya teratur.

Baekhyun larut dalam kenikmatan memandangi maha karya Tuhan di depannya. Tuhan pasti sedang tersenyum ketika menciptakan sosok ini.

Mata itu terbuka. Seketika itu juga langsung menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun berjingkat dari duduknya karena kaget.

Lelaki itu tampaknya tipikal orang yang langsung sadar ketika bangun, dia mengerutkan keningnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?"

Baekhyun merasa pipinya memerah, "Aku tidak menatapmu." dipalingkannya wajahnya, tidak mampu menahankan tatapan tajam Chanyeol kepadanya.

Lelaki itu beranjak duduk di ranjang, memandangi sekeliling dan menatap Baekhyun lagi.

"Kenapa aku tidur di kamarmu?" gumamnya menuduh.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya jengkel. "Kau yang datang kesini ketika aku sedang belajar lalu tiba-tiba tidur di ranjangku. Coba tanya dirimu sendiri."

"Oh." Chanyeol tampak mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Maaf."

Lelaki itu tanpak sakit, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeol? Bagaimana pusing dan flumu?"

"Aku masih pusing." lelaki itu tampak terhuyung, "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Pintu tertutup di depan Baekhyun, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap cemas.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terserang flu keesokan harinya. Suara batuknya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah saking kerasnya. Batuknya terdengar kering dan itu pasti menyakitkan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah untuk menunggui Chanyeol, Nyonya Park sedang ada di luar negeri.

"Pergilah." Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk dan mengusirnya, dokter sudah memeriksanya dan memberikan obat. Dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang mencoba membantu Chanyeol meminum obatnya. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan kasar menolak bantuannya.

"Pergilah, kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah?"

"Aku harus menungguimu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini." tatapan Chanyeol tampak sedih, "Sakit sendirian dan hanya ditemani pelayan sementara kedua orang tuaku pergi entah kemana."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan menyadari kepedihan di mata lelaki itu. Kasihan lelaki ini, dia hidup bergelimang harta, tetapi kehilangan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Kini Baekhyun mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol selalu bersikap sinis dan penuh kebencian.

"Sekarang berbeda, kau mempunyai seorang adik, dan adikmu akan merawatmu." Baekhyun menyerahkan pil-pil obat dari dokter ke arah Chanyeol bersama dengan segelas air putih, "Ini minumlah obatmu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, tampak tertegun dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi, sejenak dia ingin membantah, lalu dia menghela napas dan menerima obat itu dan meminumnya, ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan kesal setelahnya.

"Sudah kuminum. Puas?"

"Puas. Sekarang tidur."

Lelaki itu menggerutu, tetapi tidak membantah. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlalu sakit. Dia masuk ke dalam selimutnya, terbatuk-batuk sebentar, dan tak lama kemudian, mungkin karena pengaruh obat langsung tertidur pulas.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Semoga obat itu bisa meredakan sakit Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tampak begitu tersiksa ketika batuk, meskipun demikian tatapan sinis dan kejamnya tidak hilang, Baekhyun tersenyum, dasar Chanyeol…

Suara bel dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, tampak pelayan membuka pintu dan terdengar percakapan-percakapan di sana.

Baekhyun beranjak dengan hati-hati, merapikan selimut Chanyeol lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Dia menengok ke lobby mansion di lantai bawah. Sehun ada di sana. Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatapnya

dengan tatapan mata yang bening,

"Aku dengar kau tidak masuk kuliah. Tadi aku menjemputmu di kampus." Sehun bergumam pelan sambil menaiki tangga, "Maaf aku cemas, jadi aku datang kemari."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Untunglah kau datang Sehun. Aku tidak bisa masuk karena aku merawat Chanyeol."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Chanyeol sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang flu dan batuk… Dia sedang tidur di atas."

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya?"

"Sudah, dan aku juga sudah memberinya obat."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jangan cemas Baekhyun, aku akan menginap di sini, untuk menemani kalian."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya kalau ada lelaki dewasa lain di rumah ini, dia bisa tenang kalau nanti Chanyeol kenapa-napa. Sehun adalah sahabat Chanyeol dia pasti akan menjaganya.

.

.

.

 ** _"Pelukan, adalah hadiah dari Tuhan bagi manusia yang mampu menyayangi sesamanya."_**

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka seorang Park Chanyeol bisa sakit juga." Sehun tersenyum sambil melipat lengannya, dia menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lucu, "Kupikir kau bukan manusia. Ternyata kau manusia biasa."

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengejekku?" Chanyeol menatap tajam, terbatuk-batuk sebentar.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengangsurkan segelas air kepada Chanyeol untuk meredakan batuknya, "Wah, aku datang untuk menjagamu, kebetulan tadi siang aku mampir dan begitu masuk, Baekhyun datang dengan cemas mengatakan kalau kau sakit."

"Baekhyun mencemaskanku?" Chanyeol bergumam, membayangkan Baekhyun. Tatapan lembut Chanyeol itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Sehun yang tajam.

"Yah siapapun juga akan cemas kalau mendengar suara batukmu yang keras dan kering itu."

"Aku tertular salah satu staffku mungkin." Chanyeol mengerang, "Sial, mungkin aku lelah dan daya tahanku turun."

"Yang penting kau minum obatmu. Sakitmu akan sembuh kalau kau banyak istirahat."

.

.

.

"Aku memasak sup." Baekhyun mengintip di pintu, sambil membawa nampan.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan mendengus. "Aku tidak mau sup-mu, rasanya pasti tidak enak."

Baekhyun berdiri mematung sambil membawa nampan dengan bingung. Lelaki ini memang sangat ketus, tetapi ketika dia sakit, sikap ketusnya berubah menjadi menjengkelkan, Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, dia harus sabar menghadapi Chanyeol, lelaki ini sedang sakit.

Baekhyun memasak sup jagung, sosis dan ayam. Kuah kaldunya menguarkan aroma harus ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat Chanyeol merasakan perutnya keroncongan, tetapi dia memalingkan mukanya, berpura-pura bersikap dingin.

Sehun yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum geli, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Baekhyun, mengambil nampan itu darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, aroma supmu sangat harum, aku jadi lapar."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan menyesal, "Eh… Tapi aku hanya membuat satu mangkuk." Dia membuat sup itu khusus untuk Chanyeol. Dia tidak berpikiran kalau Sehun juga ingin karena di ruang makan, koki telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun. Oh astaga dia sungguh tidak sopan kepada Sehun…

Sehun terkekeh melihat penyesalan di mata Baekhyun, dia meletakkan nampan itu di meja, "Tidak apa-apa. Toh Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya, jadi aku pasti boleh mencicipinya. Benar kan Chanyeol?" Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tetap diam.

Dengan gaya ala pencicip makanan, Sehun menghirup aroma sup itu, "Hmm harum sekali, rasanya pasti seenak aromanya," diraihnya sendok hendak mencicipi.

"Jangan!" Chanyeol berseru tiba-tiba, membuat gerakan Sehun terhenti.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Sehun terlihat geli, Baekhyun bisa melihat itu di matanya.

"Aku harus minum obat, jadi kupikir aku akan memakan sup itu."

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar tampak menahan tawa, "Kau mau disuapi siapa? Aku atau Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol memandang Sehun dan Baekhyun berganti-ganti dengan muram, lalu mendengus, "Tidak, aku bisa makan sendiri."

Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya ketika bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin dibuatkan susu vanila hangat Chanyeol? Itu akan membuat badanmu lebih enak. Aku bisa mencampurkan remahan oreo di dalamnya seperti dulu."

"Susu dengan remahan oreo?" Sehun menyela, tampak tertarik, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Rasanya enak, aku sering minum setiap pagi di café langgananku, milkshake oreo... Kemudian aku mencobanya di rumah dengan susu hangat dan vanila, ternyata enak." Jawab Baekhyun bersemangat.

Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat betapa bersemangatnya Baekhyun ketika menceritakan minuman favoritnya, "Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus mencobanya, di mana cafe itu?"

"Namanya Garden Cafe, aku bisa mengantarmu kalau…" Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya diam, menatap bergantian antara Baekhyun dan Sehun yang bercakap-cakap dan seolah melupakan kehadirannya di ruangan ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyela.

"Kurasa aku mau susu vanila dan oreo itu Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mau satu." Sehun bergumam cepat, tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang langsung melemparinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan membuatkannya." jawab Baekhyun senang. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, nanti akan kubawa minumannya ke sini kalau sudah jadi." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mundur ke pintu.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun." gumam Sehun pelan. Ketika Baekhyun melirik Sehun, lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum. Membuat Baekhyun membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman lebar.

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Sambaran petir diikuti suara gemuruh membuat jendela kaca bergetar dengan begitu kerasnya. Chanyeol terbangun mendengar suara berisik itu, dan langsung teringat kepada Baekhyun, dia ingat betapa takutnya Baekhyun terhadap petir, betapa tubuhnya gemetaran seakan menanggung rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Dengan panik, Chanyeol mencoba bangun, tetapi kepalanya pening, membuatnya jatuh lagi ke atas ranjang. Dipanggilnya Sehun yang tampaknya tertidur di sofa dengan suara keras, Sehun mengenakan earphone di telinganya untuk mendengarkan musik, sehingga suara keras itu tidak langsung membuatnya bangun.

"Sehun! Sehun Bangun!" Chanyeol akhirnya berteriak dengan lebih keras, lengannya menggapai dan berhasil menyentuh Sehun, mengguncangnya keras.

Sehun menggeliat, setengah terjaga mendengar panggilan Chanyeol, dia melepaskan earphone-nya dan mengerutkan kening bingung, tetapi kemudian langsung terjaga ketika petir menyambar lagi, menimbulkan suara yang luar biasa kerasnya.

Lelaki itu langsung tegak berdiri.

"Sehun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun takut akan suara petir…"

"Aku tahu." Sehun setengah melompat dan berlari keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Petir datang lagi menyambar-nyambar, menimbulkan bayangan cahaya yang menakutkan di kamar. Baekhyun bersembunyi di pojok, bersandar di kaki ranjang, kakinya dilipat di atas karpet dan tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin pingsan.

Lalu suara petir menyambar lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi Baekhyun memekik ketakutan setiap petir itu berbunyi. Dia mulai menangis. Oh ya ampun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Petir ini sepertinya tidak akan berhenti menyambar dalam waktu yang lama, karena hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

Kaki Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Chanyeol datang kepadanya, memeluknya seperti malam itu. Petir menyambar lagi. membuat Baekhyun menjerit kencang.

Pada saat itulah pintu terhempas dengan kasar, Sehun berdiri di sana, terengah-engah karena setengah berlari. Dan mereka berdua bertatapan.

.

.

.

Kaki Baekhyun terlalu lemas untuk berdiri menghampiri Sehun, dia tetap menutup kedua telinganya ketika petir itu menyambar lagi dan lagi, menimbulkan suara keras yang memekakkan telinganya.

Sehun melangkah pelan, dan berjongkok lembut di sebelah Baekhyun. "Hei… Jangan takut, ada aku di sini."

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin, Baekhyun menangis dan Sehun mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Ketika petir menyambar lagi, Baekhyun memekik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya erat, mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut, lalu melepas _earphone_ yang masih tergantung di lehernya. Dipakaikannya _earphone_ itu ke kedua telinga Baekhyun. Suara musik yang familiar mengalun di telinganya. Nadanya… Ini nada yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu di mimpinya… Ini… Ini adalah rekaman permainan biola Sehun.

Baekhyun merasakan aroma yang familiar itu melingkupinya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Sehun tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Sekarang petir tidak akan menakutimu lagi," dipeluknya Baekhyun dan dibuainya dalam pelukannya sampai Baekhyun tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Ketika bangun keesokan harinya, Baekhyun sendirian. Dia tertidur di karpet, tetapi selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya dan membuatnya telinganya masih mengalun _earphone_ yang mengalunkan lagu itu dari pemutar musik warna hitam yang tergeletak di lantai. Baekhyun tercenung. Lagu ini. Dia tidak mungkin salah, ini adalah lagu yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

 _Apakah Sehun anak lelaki kecil di mimpinya itu?_ _Tetapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

Segini udah fast update belum? Saya sih juga pengennya fast update biar cepet beres. Jadi diusahain yaa;)

Makasih banyak yang udah baca apalagi sampe capek-capek review;3

 ** _Read n Review?_**


	5. Chapter 4

**"Sweet Enemy"**

 **Remake Story; Originally by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

* * *

 _ **"Seorang anak adalah kumpulan butiran kasih sayang, dia hanya bisa membenci ketika dia tidak punya pilihan lain."**_

* * *

Baekhyun menatap _earphone_ di tangannya dengan ragu. Diputarnya _ipod_ mini itu, pemutar musiknya masih memainkan lagu yang sama, permainan biola yang pastinya dimainkan oleh

Sehun, ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu dalam mimpi-mimpi yang sering sekali muncul akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ini ada hubungannya ataukah hanya kebetulan semata?

Baekhyun beranjak dari lantai dan melangkah duduk ke atas ranjang, dilipatnya selimutnya dan diletakkannya di dekatnya.

Semalam sangat mirip dengan mimpinya… Petir yang sama… Pelukan yang sama… Tetapi bagaimanapun Baekhyun mencoba, dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa anak laki-laki itu dan kenapa dia memimpikan kejadian itu.

Baekhyun melangkah ke kamar mandi, dan mandi. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Ini waktunya Chanyeol sarapan, dia harus ke dapur mengambil makanan untuk Chanyeol…dan semoga dia bisa berbicara dengan Sehun, menanyakan kebingungannya, semoga Sehun punya jawaban untuknya…

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa nampan berisi mangkuk sup daging dan telur serta kentang panggang. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan mangkuk itu di tangannya.

Chanyeol sendiri yang membukakan pintu kamarnya, lelaki itu tampak pucat, tetapi kondisinya sudah membaik. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya melihat Baekhyun, lalu meraih nampan makanan itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku saja yang membawanya." lelaki itu masih memakai piyama, dia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja. Baekhyun mengikuti masuk, lalu berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan kamar. Tidak ada orang lain di kamar itu, hanya ada Chanyeol.

"Kemana Sehun?"

"Sudah pulang." Chanyeol duduk di kursi, "Duduklah Baekhyun, kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan di bawah sana." Baekhyun berusaha mengatasi kekecewaannya karena Sehun sudah pulang, padahal tadi dia sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan keterangan dari Sehun. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Sehun karena dia tidak punya nomor kontaknya. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu Sehun menemuinya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang mulai mencicipi supnya.

"Lapar." Chanyeol mengernyit sambil menatap supnya,

"Tetapi tidak bisa menikmati makanan, aku tidak bisa mencium aroma apapun."

Baekhyun tertawa, lalu duduk di kursi di depan Chanyeol. "Tetapi kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau sudah bisa berdiri, kemarin jangankan berdiri, bangun dari ranjang saja sepertinya kau kesakitan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Yah… Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu Baekhyun."

"Sama-sama."

Chanyeol agak tercekat, "Maafkan aku, sikapku buruk kalau sedang sakit."

"Kalau sedang sakit?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya menahan geli, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Oke sifatku memang buruk, sepanjang waktu. Mau apa lagi? Begitulah aku."

"Aku tidak protes kok," Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol membalas senyum Baekhyun ketika perempuan itu mengangguk, "Baekhyun, malam kemarin ada petir. Aku tahu kau ketakutan. Aku ingin menolong tetapi tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku meminta bantuan Sehun, apakah Sehun menolongmu?"

"Ya." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Dia memasangkan ini ditelingaku." Baekhyun menunjukkan _earphone_ dan pemutar musik itu kepada Chanyeol, semula dia ingin mengembalikannya kepada Sehun, tetapi karena Sehun tidak ada, dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sampai nanti dia bisa bertemu Sehun lagi.

"Sehun tidak kembali ke kamar sampai lama." Pandangan Chanyeol berubah menyelidik, "Apakah dia memelukmu dan tidur di kamarmu?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah menerima tatapan menyelidik Chanyeol, "Dia memelukku." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, musik di sini memenuhi telingaku, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, bahkan suara petir sekalipun, dan sepertinya aku langsung jatuh tertidur."

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Menahan dorongan cemburu membayangkan adegan Sehun yang memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut petir Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun tersenyum malu. "Begitu mendengar pertir seakan semua mimpi burukku berkumpul jadi satu, aku mulai gemetaran dan tubuhku kaku tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

"Mungkin ada trauma di masa kecilmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Baekhyun mendesah frustrasi, "Seandainya saja aku bisa mengingatnya, mungkin bisa membantuku menyembuhkan ketakutanku."

.

.

.

Baekhyun takut petir. Sehun membatin sambil mengelus biolanya dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Sepertinya kenangan malam itu telah membawa trauma buruk bagi Baekhyun, malam perpisahan itu.

Mereka ada di rumah. Ibunya sedang berteriak-teriak kepada ayah mereka yang telah menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan mereka. Ayahnya telah kehilangan kesempatan menjadi orang terkenal dengan menyelamatkan anak orang kaya dari penculikan. Saraf utama di tangan ayahnya luka permanen, sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi.

Sehun yang waktu itu masih kecil, mendengarkan percakapan kedua orangtuanya yang penuh pertengkaran dan maki-makian kasar… Well, sebenarnya yang mendominasi makian kasar adalah ibunya. Ibunya menghina ayahnya, mengatakan tidak mau hidup miskin selamanya bersama ayahnya, dia sudah muak dan lelah, dibebani oleh dua orang anak, dan hidup serba pas-pasan. Kesempatan karier ayahnya di luar negeri terlanjur membuatnya senang membayangkan bahwa mereka akan kaya. Tetapi ternyata kesempatan itu hancur begitu saja.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku lelah hidup miskin bersamamu!" begitulah teriakan ibunya waktu itu. Kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya, diiringi suara guntur yang menakutkan. Sehun teringat akan adiknya yang tertidur di kamar. Ditinggalkannya kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk berperang mulut, masuk ke kamar mencari adiknya. Saat itulah dia melihat adiknya sedang duduk gemetaran di lantai, menutup kedua telinganya dan menangis. Suara guntur dan petir telah bercampur dengan jeritan pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka, membuatnya berpadu menjadi melodi yang mengerikan. Adiknya ketakutan…

Sehun langsung memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata menghibur dan membujuknya agar tidak menangis lagi. Sehun sangat mencintai adiknya. Hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya. Tetapi bujukannya tidak berhasil, Baekhyun tetap menangis. Dan kemudian Sehun menyanyikan lagu itu, sebuah lagu kanak-kanak yang diajarkan oleh pengasuh mereka. Dan selalu Sehun nyanyikan untuk Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun tidur. Baekhyun selalu mengantuk kalau Sehun menyanyikan lagu itu. Dan rupanya lagu itu berhasil, Baekhyun mulai mengantuk di dalam pelukannya. Tetapi kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan seluruh mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Ibunya masuk dan merenggut tangan Sehun, hendak membawanya pergi.

Baekhyun terbangun dan menangis lagi. Dia memegang tangan Sehun erat-erat, berteriak-teriak memanggil manggil kakaknya, memohon supaya tidak dipisahkan. Tetapi sayang ibu dengan kasar merenggut pegangan Baekhyun dan menghempaskan adik kecilnya itu ke lantai, dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun harus ikut ayahnya, dan Sehun ikut dia. Ibunya lalu setengah menyeret Sehun pergi, tidak mempedulikan permohonan Sehun yang menangis tidak mau pergi. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Baekhyun kecil di lantai yang mernegek-rengek ingin bersama kakaknya. Mereka dipisahkan dengan begitu kejam, di bawah hujan dan suara petir yang menggelegar.

Tidak heran kalau Baekhyun takut dengan suara petir. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi dengan suara pedih. Hujan yang berpadu dengan petir, penuh dengan kenangan buruk bagi mereka berdua.

Sejak perpisahan itu, Sehun tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Baekhyun dan ayahnya. Mereka telah pindah ke luar kota. Sementara itu, ibunya ternyata memilih membawa Sehun bukan untuk merawatnya. Sehun punya bakat biola sejak kecil, dan sang ibu melihatnya sebagai aset berharga. Ibunya melakukan tindakan keji. Menjualnya kepada keluarga kaya, yang mengetahui bakat bermain biola Sehun, dan bersedia memberikan uang pengganti kepada ibunya karena mereka tidak bisa mempunyai anak kandung sendiri. Ibunya menerima uang dalam jumlah yang banyak. Lalu pergi entah kemana, yang pasti sang ibu tidak pernah muncul lagi. Keluarga angkat Sehun memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mereka berasal dari kalangan pemusik handal, dan mereka sangat menyayangi Sehun. Apalagi mereka tidak punya anak kandung sendiri. Tetapi Sehun tidak pernah memaafkan tindakan ibunya yang begitu keji, memisahkannya dari adik dan ayahnya, untuk kemudian menjualnya hanya demi kekayaan dan segepok uang.

Kebenciannya kepada ibunyalah yang menyebabkan dia begitu benci kepada perempuan. Dia selalu mempermainkan perempuan, terutama yang silau akan hartanya. Kemudian menghancurkannya begitu saja. Dia akan sangat puas ketika para perempuan itu menangis di kakinya, memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan mereka.

Pertama kali dia melihat Baekhyun dia tahu. Tetapi dia ragu. Namanya sama. Tetapi mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu.

Sehun bahkan hanya bisa mengingat samar-samar wajah adiknya karena waktu itu dia sendiri masih kecil. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol menceritakan hutang budinya kepada Ayah Baekhyun, kepada ayahnya. Membuat Sehun mengetahui semuanya. Baekhyun adalah adik kandungnya. Dan Chanyeol adalah anak itu, anak lelaki kaya yang diselamatkan oleh ayahnya, yang bertanggung jawab terhadap hancurnya keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau masuk, aku merindukanmu." Ji Eun tersenyum girang ketika melihat Baekhyun datang.  
Baekhyun tersenyum, "Chanyeol sudah baikan, jadi aku bisa kuliah lagi."

"Syukurlah." Ji Eun menatap Baekhyun, "Kau pasti kerepotan merawatnya sendirian."

"Tidak juga." Baekhyun tertawa. "Banyak pelayan yang membantuku, dan ada Sehun juga."

"Sehun datang?" Ji Eun menatap Baekhyun penuh arti,

"Tampaknya dia sedang berusaha mendekatimu Baekhyun, kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan-jangan dia sedang mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Tidak mungkin, aku bukan selera Sehun." Baekhyun tertawa lagi, "Setahuku deretan mantan kekasih Sehun semuanya cantik-cantik."

"Kau juga cantik Baekhyun, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya." Ji Eun tersenyum lembut, "Menurutmu apakah Sehun akan menjemputmu lagi sore ini? Dia bilang dia akan terus menjemputmu sampai kau mau menggunakan jasa sopir pribadi bukan?"

"Aku rasa Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot." Baekhyun menghela napas, "Aku sudah bilang kepada Chanyeol, seperti usulanmu waktu itu, aku menggunakan jasa supir pribadi."

Ji Eun tertegun, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju, ditepuknya pundak Baekhyun sambil memuji, "Keputusan bagus. Setidaknya keamananmu terjamin Baekhyun."

"Yah, meskipun aku ragu apakah ada orang yang mau menculikku."

Ji Eun tertawa, "Kau akan terkejut Baekhyun, mungkin banyak orang yang ingin menculikmu, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan keluarga Park."

"Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Tetapi orang-orang jahat itu mungkin berpikir kalau mereka menahanmu, keluarga Park akan menolongku."

Ji Eun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Dan menurutku, kalau ada yang menculikmu Chanyeol-lah yang pertama kali akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Dia tampaknya sangat menyayangimu, kau beruntung Baekhyun."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar kata-kata Ji Eun, "Jangan mengarang. Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyayangiku. Dia hanya merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukanku buruk dulu."

Ji Eun tertawa, "Tetapi pipimu memerah," gumamnya menggoda. "Tidak… Pipiku tidak merah." Baekhyun membantah,

"Ayo masuk, kita sudah terlambat ke kelas." Merekapun berjalan melalui lorong menuju kelas perkuliahan.

.

.

.

 _Sepertinya rencananya harus dimodifikasi_. Dia mengamati sore itu. Ketika Baekhyun sepulang kuliah keluar dari gerbang dan memasuki mobil pribadi yang menjemputnya. Baekhyun memutuskan memakai mobil dan supir pribadi untuk menjemputnya, itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa melakukan usaha penculikannya dari tempat kuliah Baekhyun. Dia harus bisa memancing Baekhyun supaya bisa berada di tempat yang rentan, dan dia bisa dengan leluasa menculik gadis itu…

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 _ **Thankyou.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**"Sweet Enemy"**

 **Remake Story; Originally by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

* * *

 _ **"Kemarahan yang tersimpan jauh di dalam dirimu, bisa menjadikanmu gila suatu saat nanti"**_

* * *

Sehun sangat tampan. Dengan tubuhnya yang ramping, matanya yang selalu tampak sendu, menyimpan kesedihan tersendiri. Membuat para perempuan selalu ingin mengasihinya. Sayangnya para perempuan itu tidak tahu kebencian Sehun kepada perempuan, dan pada akhirnya para perempuan itulah yang menjadi korbannya.

Hari ini Sehun sedang mengunjungi mansion Chanyeol membawakan buah-buahan untuk menengok si sakit. Sayangnya yang dicarinya tidak ada, dari pelayannya dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah masuk kerja. Membuat Sehun menunggu hampir selama dua jam.

Akhirnya Chanyeol pulang dari kantor, dan sepertinya kondisi kesehatannya belum pulih benar. Sehun memandang ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terbatuk-batuk dan mengangkat alisnya melihat wajah Chanyeol yang masih pucat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak masuk kerja dulu," gumamnya.

Chanyeol cemberut, "Aku bosan di rumah. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kau bisa tidur dan beristirahat." Sehun terkekeh, "Itu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang sakit."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, lalu membanting tubuhnya dan berbaring si sofa besar di depan Sehun. Lalu dia menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Malam itu… Saat hujan petir waktu itu."

"Ya?" Sehun tampak tidak peduli, dia menghirup teh _chammomile_ yang tadi diseduhkan oleh pelayan Chanyeol.

"Aku memintamu untuk melihat Baekhyun karena dia takut petir."

"Ya. Dia memang ketakutan dengan petir." Sehun membolak-balik majalah yang ada di depannya dengan tidak peduli.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun? Kau tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu."

Sehun mengangkat matanya dari majalahnya, mengawasi Chanyeol lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu, Chanyeol?"

Muka Chanyeol sedikit merona. Tetapi bibirnya menipis kesal. "Kata Baekhyun kau memasangkan _earphone_ di telinganya, lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

"Kau sangat perhatian padanya." Sehun memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol makin kesal.

"Dia sudah seperti keluargaku."

"Tetapi dia bukan adikmu." suara Sehun menajam, tetapi dia kemudian menguasai diri dan senyumnya muncul kembali,

"Jangan cemas Chanyeol, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadanya. Dia memakai _earphone-_ ku dan aku menungguinya sampai tidur. Aku menyelimutinya, dan kemudian karena aku mengantuk aku tidur di kamar tamu."

Chanyeol mengawasi Sehun tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa bertanya kepada pelayan yang membereskan kamar tamumu." Sehun tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol, "Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan menduga bahwa kau sedang cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu." Chanyeol menyela keras kepala, "Aku hanya cemas kau berubah pikiran dan mengincarnya. Kau tahu aku punya hutang budi yang besar kepada Baekhyun dan karena itu aku bertekad menjaganya…" Chanyeol mengernyit, "Para perempuan itu, mereka yang menjadi korbanmu… Mereka patah hati dan hancur… Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun berakhir seperti itu."

Ekspresi Sehun mengeras mengingat para perempuan yang disakitinya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, tidak ada penyesalan di dalam hatinya ketika mengingat mereka. Mereka semua mendekatinya karena Sehun adalah anak keluarga kaya, dengan kemampuan main biola yang luar biasa. Mereka semua sama seperti ibunya, yang menjualnya demi kekayaan. Sehun senang menghancurkan mereka semua. Membuat mereka patah hati dan tak berharga lagi…

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kepada Baekhyun kan?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya, dia segera mengembalikan ekspresinya dan menjawab, "Tidak Chanyeol. Kau boleh tenang. Baekhyun bukan tipeku."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, "Karena kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang melukainya, kau harus berhadapan denganku."

Perasaan cemburu tiba-tiba merayapi hati Sehun. Dialah, sebagai kakak kandung Baekhyun yang berhak mengatakan itu semua, bukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol telah merenggut keluarganya bertahun lalu, kini, setelah Sehun berhasil menemukan Baekhyun, akankah Chanyeol juga merenggut Baekhyun darinya?

.

.

.

"Tadi Sehun kemari." Chanyeol bergumam ketika Baekhyun bergabung dengannya di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun langsung teringat pada _earphone_ Sehun yang masih dibawanya. Dia berniat mengembalikannya.

Seharian ini dia mendengarkan lagu di pemutar musik Sehun, berusaha mengenang. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak berhasil mengingat apa-apa. " _Earphone_ Sehun masih ada padaku, aku belum mengembalikannya."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau membawa-bawanya kemana-mana? Sini berikan kepadaku, biarkan aku yang mengembalikannya kepada Sehun."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng keras kepala, "Aku ingin mengembalikannya sendiri dan berterima kasih karena bantuannya malam itu."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan curiga, "Jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin bertemu Sehun ya? Apakah kau punya perasaan lebih kepadanya? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bukan akan reputasi Sehun?"

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berseru agak marah, pipinya merona, "Aku tidak punya maksud apapun, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan _earphone_ ini kepadanya." Dan aku ingin menanyakan langsung tentang lagu itu. Lagu kenangan yang selalu ada di mimpinya, Baekhyun bergumam dalam hatinya, mungkin saja Sehun tahu sesuatu bukan? Chanyeol mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun yang penuh rahasia, lalu memutuskan dengan arogan.

"Mulai sekarang kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Sehun, kau harus bersamaku."

"Apa?" Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya dengan kata-kata Chanyeol barusan.

"Kau harus bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu dari Sehun." Pipi Baekhyun merah padam, "Aku tidak perlu dijaga, Chanyeol. Lagipula sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukan tipe Sehun."

"Terserah, aku tetap akan menjagamu." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat alisnya, menantang Baekhyun untuk membantah.

"Kau… Kau…" Baekhyun ingin marah atas sikap arogan Chanyeol, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Terserah padamu," semburnya kemudian dan membalikkan diri hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tetapi tangan Chanyeol menyambarnya, menahan kepergiannya, membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." suaranya lembut meski ekspresi Chanyeol tetap dingin. Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Chanyeol memang tampan, tetapi dari jarak dekat lelaki itu luar biasa tampannya. Siapapun yang melihatnya sedekat ini pasti akan meleleh… Seperti halnya Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun bergumam cepat-cepat supaya Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya. Dan Chanyeol memang melepaskan pegangannya, sehingga Baekhyun bisa menggumamkan alasan yang tidak jelas dan kemudian melarikan diri.

.

.

.

"Mau pergi bersamaku?"

Baekhyun menoleh, hari ini hari minggu dan Chanyeol tampak tampan mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans warna hitam. Lelaki itu tampak lebih sehat dari beberapa hari kemarin.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Memangnya orang biasa seperti kalian akan kemana kalau hari minggu begini?" Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar istilah yang dipakai Chanyeol. Orang biasa seperti dia? Oh astaga, lelaki ini memang terbiasa hidup berkelimpahan kekayaan sehingga tidak tahu gaya hidup orang biasa.

"Kalau aku tidak pernah kemana-mana di hari minggu. Dulu aku menghabiskan hari mingguku untuk memasak di rumah." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengingat, "Tapi orang-orang… Yang kau bilang orang biasa itu, mereka kebanyakan bersenang-senang di taman hiburan atau taman bermain di hari minggu."

"Taman bermain?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Tempat yang ada kicir angin dan roller coasternya?"

"Yup dan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink. Dengan membayar tiket masuk, kita bisa puas memainkan semua permainan di sana seharian." mata Baekhyun berkilat, "Dulu ayahku menabung gajinya berbulan-bulan, dan ketika aku naik kelas dengan nilai bagus, kami pergi ke taman hiburan bersama. Waktu itu aku masih kecil."

"Dan berapa kali kemudian kau kesana lagi?" mata Chanyeol tampak sedih, mengamati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lucu. "Tidak pernah. Ayah tidak pernah punya uang lagi. Uang tabungannya dipakai untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami yang makin bertambah… Tetapi tidak apa-apa setidaknya aku pernah ke taman hiburan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau lebih beruntung dariku, aku tidak pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apa?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak ada yang sempat membawaku ke sana." Mata Chanyeol tampak sedih, "Orangtuaku selalu sibuk ke kantor dan keluar negeri. Aku terbiasa sendirian bersama para pelayan, ingat? Lagipula taman hiburan terlalu ramai, dan papa sangat ketat dalam hal keamanan."

"Karena takut kau diculik?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Sejak kejadian percobaan penculikannya dulu, papanya sangat ketat menjaganya, dia tidak boleh pergi ke tempat umum sendirian, semuanya diawasi. Hanya ketika dia beranjak dewasalah papanya mulai bersikap longgar dan memberinya kebebasan. Percobaan penculikan itu…

"Aku pernah hampir diculik waktu kecil."

"Benarkah?" mata Baekhyun membelalak.

"Benar. Tetapi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku. Sampai sekarang aku masih berhutang budi kepadanya." Chanyeol masih belum punya nyali untuk menceritakan kisah Byun Il Woo kepada Baekhyun, dia masih belum siap menerima reaksi Baekhyun. Bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun ketika tahu bahwa ayahnya, Byun Il Woo kehilangan kariernya karena dia, dan kemudian berakhir menjadi buruh bangunan yang miskin? Baekhyun seharusnya berhak mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Tetapi dia tidak mendapatkannya, semua karena Chanyeol.

"Dan kau pasti bersahabat dengan orang yang menyelamatkanmu itu." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Mengerikan membayangkan pernah mengalami penculikan."

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingat, aku masih kecil waktu itu." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Dan penyelamatku, yah, dia sudah meninggal."

"Oh." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya kaget, "Aku minta maaf Chanyeol." Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Chanyeol membatin, ditatapnya Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Jadi? Ayo ganti pakaianmu."

"Ganti pakaianku?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kita ke taman hiburan sekarang."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun." suara Ji Eun terdengar ketika Baekhyun sedang berganti pakaian dan langsung mengangkat ponselnya begitu melihat nama Ji Eun tertera di sana.

"Ada apa Ji Eun?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Cafe cokelat yang kemarin kuceritakan." Ji Eun kemarin telah menceritakan tentang Café baru yang menjual berbagai jenis cokelat dalam berbagai hidangan, ada kue, cupcakes, minuman, dan berbagai bentuk cokelat yang cantik, "Aku bosan di hari libur sendirian. Kita jalan yuk, kalau kau mau aku akan menjemputmu."

Baekhyun termenung bingung, "Aku sangat ingin Ji Eun… Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" terdengar suara bingung Ji Eun di seberang sana.

"Aku… Eh… Chanyeol mengajakku keluar."

"Chanyeol mengajakmu keluar?"

"Iya… Dia mengajakku ke taman hiburan hari ini."

"Dia mengajakmu ke taman hiburan?" Ji Eun tampak membeo perkataannya, membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Hei kau menirukan kata-kataku Ji Eun." Baekhyun masih tertawa, "Dan kau tahu tidak, Chanyeol tidak pernah ke taman hiburan sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?" Ji Eun menyahut, "Tapi kalau diingat, aku juga belum pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apakah kau mau ikut? Aku bisa bilang pada Chanyeol, kita bisa bertemu di sana."

"Tidak." Ji Eun menjawab pelan. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat menghadapi taman hiburan, mereka terlalu ramai dan penuh orang."

"Oh…"

"Mungkin lain kali saja yah kita jalan ke cafe cokelat itu… Semoga kau bersenang-senang Baekhyun di taman hiburan itu."

Baekhyun menghela napas merasa tidak enak, "Maafkan aku Ji Eun… Kau ingin aku membatalkan ke taman hiburan itu? Aku bisa bilang pada Chanyeol kalau aku ada janji denganmu."

"Tidak… Jangan." Ji Eun mencegah di seberang sana,

"Lagipula tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan… Pergilah Baekhyun… Kita bisa ke cafe cokelat besok pagi."

"Oke… Ji Eun, kau istirahat ya?"

"Iya Baekhyun. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ji Eun tertawa, kemudian menutup telepon.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di cermin dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesali koleksi bajunya yang sedikit. Dulu Baekhyun tidak pernah peduli pada penampilannya, apalagi pakaiannya. Baju baginya hanyalah sesuatu yang sepantasnya menutupi tubuhnya. Tetapi mengingat penampilan Chanyeol tadi. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan dengan sweater abu-abu, jeans hitam, tubuh tinggi rampingnya, rambut yang begitu modis, dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Baekhyun takut Chanyeol merasa malu terlihat berjalan bersamanya. Akhirnya dia mengambil celana jeans hitam dan t-shirt sederhana warna hijau, mengikat rambutnya ke belakang seperti kucir kuda. Lalu Baekhyun menatap dirinya di cermin dengan masam. Penampilannya seperti anak remaja umur belasan tahun.

"Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol mengetuk di pintu, "Kau lama sekali. Apakah kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun bergegas ke pintu dan membukanya, Chanyeol berdiri di sana, mengamati penampilan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah lalu terkekeh geli, "Aku seperti membawa anak SD jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mencela, "Ejeklah semaumu, memang begini penampilanku."

"Hei, aku tidak memprotesmu lho… Lagipula sangat cocok ke taman hiburan dengan anak SD." Chanyeol makin tergelak. Membuat Baekhyun meliriknya marah dan berjalan berderap mendahuluinya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, mereka berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Kai yang sedang berdiri di pintu, hendak masuk.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun tersenyum tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap ketus Chanyeol, "Aku mengantar Kai, kemarin dia sedang di London, dan sekarang dia ingin menengokmu."

"Kata Sehun kau sakit parah kemarin." Kai mengangkat alisnya menatap Chanyeol, "Tampaknya kau sembuh dengan cepat."

"Well aku sudah sembuh, jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menengokku. Pulanglah," gumam Chanyeol ketus.

Sehun tertawa, sudah biasa dengan sikap ketus Chanyeol, "Kami kan baru datang, tega-teganya kau mengusir kami." Mata Sehun terhenti di Baekhyun yang ada di belakang Chanyeol, "Hai Baekhyun."

"Hai." Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, teringat pelukan Sehun waktu itu, "Aku masih membawa _earphone-_ mu." Baekhyun amat sangat ingin bertanya tentang lagu itu. Tetapi waktunya sepertinya tidak tepat.

"Ambil saja, itu untukmu. Jadi kalau ada badai petir lagi, kau tinggal memasangnya di telingamu dan menikmati musiknya." Sehun tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol, dan mengamatinya, "Melihat penampilan kalian, sepertinya kalian mau pergi ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Chanyeol ketus, dan langsung mendapatkan sikutan pelan dari Baekhyun di rusuknya.

"Kami akan ke taman hiburan." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh bagus, kau mengatakan kepada mereka, dan mereka sekarang pasti akan ikut." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun mencela lalu menatap Sehun dan Kai bergantian, "Katakan kalian punya kesibukan lain."

"Aku tidak punya kesibukan." Kai mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Bagaimana dengan kau, Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum, sengaja membuat Chanyeol kesal. "Aku juga tidak punya kesibukan, dan taman hiburan terasa menyenangkan."

Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga sahabat ini. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol menggerutu dan marah-marah, tetapi tetap membiarkan kedua sahabatnya naik ke mobilnya, mengikuti mereka ke taman hiburan.

.

.

.

 _Ke Taman Hiburan!_

Nafas Ji Eun terengah-engah, dadanya terasa panas terbakar.

Berani-beraninya Baekhyun pergi bersama Chanyeol ke taman hiburan dan menolak ajakannya pergi ke cafe bersamanya. Berani-beraninya mereka! Ji Eun melotot memandang sekeliling kamarnya yang hancur lebur. Kaca-kaca dipecahkan. Buku-buku dilempar, semua peralatan lain berhamburan di lantai, berserakan dan sebagian pecah. Spreinya lepas dari kasurnya, setengah sobek karena ditarik paksa. Kamar itu benar-benar berantakan, seperti terjadi pergumulan dan perang di dalamnya. Begitulah Ji Eun kalau sedang marah, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya kalau sedang marah. Semua orang di rumah langsung menjauh dari kamarnya, tidak berani mendekat. Semua barang sudah dihancurkan dan dilemparkannya. Tetapi dada Ji Eun masih mendidih oleh perasaan marah dan murka.

Dia sangat marah hingga kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Dengan keras Ji Eun lalu menjerit, dan berteriak-teriak

sekeras-kerasnya. Teriakannya memenuhi lorong rumah, membuat merinding seluruh penghuni rumah yang mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **RnR?**


	7. Chapter 6

**"Sweet Enemy"**

 **Remake Story; Originally by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

* * *

 _ **"Bukankah menyedihkan? Dia ada dalam jangkauan tanganmu, tetapi kau tidak bisa merengkuhnya?"**_

* * *

Berjalan bersama tiga lelaki tampan ternyata sedikit mengintimidasi…

Baekhyun melirik ketiga lelaki yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya, sibuk bercanda. Mereka melewatkan tatapan kagum para perempuan yang berpapasan dengan mereka di taman hiburan itu. Dan beberapa perempuan itu, setelah menatap ketiga laki-laki tampan itu, lalu melemparkan tatapan 'siapa sih perempuan itu?' kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tampak tidak pas di gerombolan ini.

"Aku mau naik itu." Chanyeol menunjuk ke sebuah wahana permainan yang tampak mengerikan. Sebuah tiang tinggi dengan kursi-kursi di ujung-ujung kicir angin, dimana kursi itu hanya dipakukan di satu titik. Baekhyun langsung merinding. Mereka akan diputar ke segala arah kalau naik wahana itu.

"Aku tidak mau." memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun mual karena takut.

Chanyeol tertawa dan melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan mencemooh, "Pengecut."

"Aku bukan pengecut, aku punya akal sehat." Baekhyun membelalakkan mata, "Silahkan naiki wahana itu dan buat dirimu muntah sesudahnya."

Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol langsung memelototinya. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun, seolah akan membantah, tetapi kemudian memutuskan menyerah.

"Oke kalau begitu, kita naik wahana yang membosankan saja. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba komedi putar di sana itu, sepertinya cocok dengan penampilanmu yang seperti anak SD."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mencela, lalu memelengoskan muka dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Sehun buru-buru mengikuti Baekhyun, mengajaknya bicara tentang sesuatu sementara Chanyeol mengamati mereka, lalu mau tak mau berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun dan Sehun di belakangnya.

Kai mendekat ketika mereka berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun. "Kenapa denganmu sobat?" Kai setengah berbisik. Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau. Sikapmu aneh."

"Aneh? Aku biasa saja." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya bingung.

Kai terkekeh, "Sikapmu kepada Baekhyun. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bersikap begitu kepada perempuan lain. Seolah-olah kau sedang…kebingungan."

"Aku? Kebingungan menghadapi Baekhyun? Itu tidak mungkin Kai. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sampai bisa membuatku bingung?"

"Itu yang harus kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Ayolah Chanyeol, aku temanmu sejak kecil. Kau seperti buku yang terbuka di depanku. Sikapmu itu sangat kontradiktif, kau seolah-olah ingin menarik Baekhyun mendekat tetapi sekaligus ingin mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Dan hal itu membuatmu tampak defensif di depan Baekhyun. Mungkin kau harus tentukan, sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan untuk Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol membeku. Menatap bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Lalu menghela napas. Bahkan dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kai?

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol berperan sebagai kakak yang baik untukmu." Sehun tersenyum lembut ketika mereka duduk di café di tengah taman hiburan itu. Mereka sudah naik roller coaster, mencoba wahana kereta gantung, dan juga rumah hantu. Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang. Cafe itu menyediakan makanan-makanan sederhanya untuk pengisi perut.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang berada di luar café bersama Kai, lelaki itu tadi melihat Baekhyun memandang terpesona kepada pedagang permen kapas berwarna pink yang lewat. Dan meskipun bersungut-sungut serta mengejek Baekhyun yang kekanak-kanakan, Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dan membelikannya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menatap Sehun, "Dia berusaha bersikap sangat baik untukku." Baekhyun teringat betapa Chanyeol sudah benar-benar merubah sikapnya kepadanya, dan itu membuat hatinya hangat.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Apakah kau pernah ingin punya kakak lelaki sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja. Selama ini aku hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahku, kadang aku ingin tinggal di keluarga besar." Baekhyun menatap Sehun, berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenai lagu itu, "Sehun… Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang lagu yang ada di pemutar musik milikmu yang kau berikan padaku di malam berhujan petir itu…" Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup, "Aku… Aku pernah merasa mendengarnya dalam mimpiku."

"Mimpi?" Sehun nampak tertarik.

"Ya… Aku sering bermimpi… Mungkin itu ingatan samar…atau entahlah… Aku masih sangat kecil waktu itu dan aku mungkin menyimpan kenangan itu dalam-dalam karena terlalu menakutkan." Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan bingung,

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu mimpi atau kenyataan."

"Mimpi tentang apa?"

"Tentang hujan badai dan petir… Aku menangis ketakutan, lalu ada seorang anak lelaki datang… Dia… Dia menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan yang ada di pemutar musikmu…" Baekhyun menelan ludah, "Dan baru kusadari kalau mungkin saja mimpi itu adalah kenangan tentang kejadian nyata."

"Lagu di pemutar musikku adalah lagu klasik lama, Baekhyun, aku mencoba memainkannya dengan versi biola… Judulnya Lullaby…"

Baekhyun menatap ragu, "Anak lelaki kecil di mimpiku juga menyanyikan lagu itu…"

"Itu semacam lagu pengantar tidur." tatapan Sehun tampak aneh. "Apakah kau sama sekali tidak ingat tentang anak lelaki kecil itu? Sama sekali?"

"Aku punya ingatan samar." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya sedih, "Bahkan seperti kubilang tadi… Aku tidak yakin apakah itu benar-benar ingatan samar, atau hanya mimpi…"

Sehun tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya karena Chanyeol dan Kai datang mendekat.

Chanyeol menyerahkan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink itu kepada Baekhyun, "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Chanyeol bergumam kaku.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang, ditatapnya Chanyeol penuh rasa terima kasih, "Terima kasih Chanyeol, aku senang sekali."

Chanyeol hanya menggumam tak jelas, lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Permainan apa lagi yang akan kita mainkan?" Dia melirik jam tangannya. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu." Baekhyun menoleh ke sekeliling, lalu menunjuk permainan berperahu melewati wahana air terjun yang berkelak-kelok, "Sepertinya itu menyenangkan."

"Tapi kita akan basah." kening Chanyeol sedikit berkerut, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum, "Tapi sepertinya itu layak dicoba."

.

.

.

"Mereka terus mengiringinya, kita harus menunggu sampai dia terpisah dari ketiga laki-laki itu." Anak buahnya melapor kepadanya. Membuatnya mengkerutkan dahi. "Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai?"

"Ya."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun… Terutama Sehun. Lelaki itu sepertinya punya insting bahwa Baekhyun dalam bahaya. Dia telah sangat mengganggu rencananya dari kemarin, dengan menjemput dan menjaga Baekhyun ketika pulang kampus. Mungkin kalau ingin penculikannya terhadap Baekhyun berhasil, dia harus menyingkirkan Sehun duluan.

"Ikuti terus. Tunggu sampai semua lengah dan Baekhyun terpisah dari mereka."

"Baik," anak buahnya membungkukkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Mereka benar-benar basah akibat permainan itu. Air muncrat dimana-mana membasahi pakaian dan rambut mereka, tetapi permainan itu benar-benar menyenangkan hingga mereka tertawa-tawa ketika turun dari perahu.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kamar mandi tak jauh dari situ. Ada area khusus untuk kamar ganti dan kamar mandi perempuan. "Di situ."

Chanyeol masih berusaha mengusap rambutnya yang basah, begitupun Sehun dan Kai yang sibuk menghentak-hentakkan sepatu mereka yang basah.

"Hati-hati Baekhyun, kami menunggu di sini ya," gumamnya sambil lalu. Dan Baekhyun pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi itu. Kamar mandi itu sepi. Mungkin karena sudah menjelang sore dan orang-orang sibuk bermain. Baekhyun berdiri di depan kaca besar dan mencuci tangannya di atas wastafel.

Seorang perempuan berpakaian rapi ada di sebelahnya. Baekhyun mengernyit, pakaiannya terlalu rapi untuk bermain ke taman hiburan… Tetapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusir pemikirannya. Setiap orang punya selera sendiri-sendiri, mungkin perempuan ini merasa nyaman berpakaian seperti itu.

"Nona?" Sapaan perempuan berpakaian rapi itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit, dia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Maaf ya."

Lalu sebuah jarum suntik di tusukkan di tubuhnya. Baekhyun masih sempat terperangah dan terkejut, sebelum kemudian matanya berkunang-kunang dan kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

.

Perempuan berpakaian rapi itu menarik kursi roda lipat yang sudah disiapkan di kamar mandi. Lalu meletakkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri di sana. Dipakaikannya kacamata hitam besar, dan kain untuk menutup kepalanya, serta selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia mendorong kursi roda itu keluar, ke arah keramaian. Tidak ada yang curiga. Dia melirik ke arah tiga lelaki yang bersama Baekhyun tadi. Ketiga lelaki itu sedang bercakap-cakap dan membelakanginya. Dengan cepat dia mendorong kursi roda itu dan membawa Baekhyun menjauh. Begitu berada di tempat aman dan tidak terjangkau, dia mengangkat ponselnya dan menelepon.

"Ya?" suara di seberang sana menyahut cepat.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Bagus." ada senyum di suara itu. "Bawa ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan."

.

.

.

Ketika mereka lama menunggu dan Baekhyun tak kunjung keluar, Chanyeol mulai curiga. Dia melirik Sehun dengan gelisah. Melempar tatapannya ke arah kamar mandi perempuan itu. Orang-orang lalu lalang dan keluar masuk, tetapi tidak ada Baekhyun di sana. Sehun sendiri mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

Tatapannya menajam. "Kita sudah menunggu terlalu lama," gumamnya.

"Mungkin Baekhyun sedang sakit perut atau apa?" Kai berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya.

Tapi Chanyeol menghela napas tak sabar, dia mengambil ponsel dan menelepon nomor Baekhyun. Wajahnya memucat.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif."

Dengan gerakan cepat dia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi perempuan itu. Tidak dipedulikannya seruan seruan para perempuan yang sedang ada di sana.

"Maafkan saya." Chanyeol menatap panik ke sekeliling ruangan. "Adakah yang melihat adik saya di sini?"

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak ada. Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Kosong. Dan hanya ada dua orang perempuan tak dikenal di depan wastafel, menatapnya mencela karena berani-beraninya melongok ke kamar mandi khusus perempuan.

Chanyeol bergegas keluar, menghampiri Sehun dan Kai, jantungnya berdebar kencang, "Baekhyun tidak ada di kamar mandi itu. Dia tidak ada di mana-mana!"

.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri dibaringkan di atas ranjang.

Dia mengamati Baekhyun, lalu menoleh ke arah anak buahnya. "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi."

Dia tersenyum, "Bagus. Kau tunggui dia di sini. Begitu dia sadar, hubungi aku. Aku ingin ada di sini ketika dia membuka matanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **RnR?**


End file.
